The Mutation of Nubs
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Crossover with Ninja Turtles, placed here because hardly anyone looks at crossovers The Villains are hired by the Mysterious Constantine Savage to kidnap a Black Rhino Calf for him to Mutate. The Wild Kratts must confront an Animal Friend transformed, and Nubs himself must deal with the Gifts and Burdens that come with being a person, Chapter 41: The Beginning of Wisdom the Finale
1. Constantine Savage

_**Well...I finally did it...After toying with the idea in my head for months, I've finally commited to having a story in which a beloved Animal Martin named in the WIld Kratts canon gets doused with ooze, Mutates into a sapient, and the Wild Kratts deal head on with facing a Beloved Animal Friend granted sapience and all that entails...This is just the set up chapter but it should be deliciously evil**_

Zach Varmitech, Donita and Gaston Gourmand had all been taken rom the hospital to a strange place. They had been flown all the way to Seatle Washington. In a dark room three men wearing Ninja Garb gave the three villains an injection of something that instantly healed every wound they had receantly accumulated.

"I suppose you are asking yourselves why on Earth I'm being so generous..." Said a Shadowy Figure that was on the Televistion Screen in front of them.

"Maybe." Said Gaston (Zach would have spokan first, but the Ninja were busy unwiring his jaw) "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Delighted..." Said the Shadowy Figure with the digitally altered voice "...My name is Constantine Savage, and if the three of you please me...We shall meet in person soon enough."

"Delighted to meet you Mr. Savage." Donita said "While we all grateful for healing our injuries, you could spice up the interior design here."

Constantine sighed irritably "Have any of you been keeping up with the news as of late?"

"As of late we were too focused on the hideous pain we were all in." Gourmand snipped

"Well...Your enimies the Wild Kratts appeared on TV...I won't bother informing you what they said or what they were doing...But when I saw your enimies were with an enemy of mine, I did some reserch on the Wild Kratts and learned about the three of you...I read the three of you were some of the most powerful poachers on the planet."

"Guilty as charged." Donita laughed

"I have a small request inexchange for healing your wounds and paying your hospital bills out my own pocket...It really is a trifle for those such as yourselves."

"Well what is it Savage? Donita asked "Don't keep us in suspense!'

"What I want you to get me is...A black rhino calf."

The Three Villain took that in, then Gourmand laughed with overly enthusiastic bravedo

"Just one rhino calf?" Gourmand chuckled "Like not a whole herd of rhinos?"

"I only need one." Said Savage

"Well you weren't kidding when you said it would be just a trifle..." Said Gourmand was laughing a bit too hard "I personally wouldn't put Rhino in the trifle...Rhino is a bit too tough for dessert...But...Are you sure you don't want to add anything else to the menu? While we're in Africa why don't we get you some appitizers of..."

"I don't want to eat the calf you moron!" Savage snapped "I want to mutate it!"

"I beg your pardon?" Gourmand said

"Several months ago..." Said Savage, some experimental animals escaped from me...One of them was a Black Rhino "I want a Calf to mutate so I can deliver to the enemy of mine who currently has my Experimental Animals I intend to give the Rhino to my enemies all wrapped up with a pretty bow...That is all my plan I am telling you three at this moment...I will send you three to Africa with some of my scientists and ninja...And in my reaserch I have discovered your infamous techniques...The Rhino Calf is to remain unharmed, is that clear? If I see so much as a hair is out of place...You'll wish you were still in the hospital."

The Three Villains saluted nervously as the TV turned off

 _ **Rocksteady this other Rhino is not, Read and Review**_


	2. Nubs is Mutated

_**Okeydoke Peeps, after not touching this story for months, I decided it was at least time for chapter Number 2...See the reason was...As I completing the final story in my Mutant Riots Quartet The Tearing of the Veil I had to be more sure about the details of that story before proceeding with this one...I've learned from experience that I need to write in more-or-less chronilogical order because I am a very fickle writer and I can't write ahead because something I might consider in my story's canon canon one day might be reconned in another. This event takes place sometime before the 'Veil is Torn' and three different dimenstions are tangled together because that would be a serious monkey wrench for Constantine's Plans**_

Constantine Savage was certainly a Man of Presistion the three Eco-Villains soon found out, as soon as each of them was ready Constantine had them hearded to one of his private jets with a Small Battalion of Ninjas to accompany them to Africa to assure no hitches in the plan...Be it from local authorities or from the Villains themselves.

The Ninjas were hospitable, seving the villains the best food and drink during the ride but not particurally talkative.

"I have to admit." Donata said as a Ninja poured her a cup of tea "I've always been a great admirer of Japanese Fashion both the traditional and modern...Would any of you be interested in my Living Jewelry."

None of them could see the Ninjas' faces through the black masks but Donata could feel the Ninja was scowling at her.

"We are Ninja." He said firmly "Ninja is literally the art of preserving non-existance...Stealth and secracy we have no need for ostentaious trinkets in fact to indulge in such...Trivalities would probobly besmirth our honor."

'Stick-in-the-mud' Donata thought to herself as she sipped her tea

Zach attempted to get a closer look at some of the technology, but everytime the Ninjas would heavily imply they would break his fingers and Zach would sullenly sit back down in his chair, after having his jaw unwired Zach was still not feeling like talking yet.

They landed somewhere in the Serengetti Plain. Gaston found himself leading the group as his superhuman nose was leading him to one particular Rhino...One he knew more importantly the Wild Kratts knew.

"If I seem a bit jumpy to you Ninja Folks..." Gaston said "...It's because I've never had much luck catching anything since the Wild Kratts started nosing around my bussiness seems no matter where I hurt the Wild Kratts will always muck about in my plans."

"We feel fairly certain your enemies are currently occupied." Said a Ninja "Last we checked they were residing in the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel with our enemies."

Gaston grumbled a bit of curmudgenly commraderie it wasn't like before they spotted him! The Black Rhino calf Matrin Kratt had named 'Nubs'

Nubs at this point wasn't nearly as tiny he had once been, his Nub of a horn was beginning to sharpen to a point. He currently lay beside his Mom sleeping peacefully.

Gaston must have signaled through his body language he had found the target because the Ninja flew into action, they had no need for tranqiulizer darts instead they utalized a kind of potion which they held under both Rhinos' noses to place them into deep sleep. They den slid a litter under the Young Rhino and carried him into the Jet.

When they returned to America Constantine's shadowy figure appeared before them via screen

"I'm impressed." Said Constantine "This is truly a beautiful speciman...He shall make a very handsome Mutant." The Ninja took the still sleeping Nubs into the Mutation Lab

"If you say so." Donita said

"I've depostied several million dollars in each of your bank accounts." Constantine said

"Uh huh." Zach said "I'm sure it'll look very nice next to all the other millons of dollars..."

"What Zach means to say..." Donita interjected "...Is that it was our pleasure doing business with you! If you ever..."

"Oh believe me." Said Constantine Savage chuckled "We'll be in touch."

 _ **Gosh darnit! Why is villounous dialouge so much more fun to write?**_


	3. A Pawn is Born

_**So this will be a short Chapter mostly to answer some questions for my reviewers, No this story does not take place DURING the events of Let the Rhino's Roll in fact this story takes place after the events of A Creature Cristmas as I tried to imply in the last chapter Nubs is a bit older then when he first appeared larger and his horn is beginning to develop you could say he's at the 'Yearling' stage if he had been Mutated during Let the Rhino's Roll he would be like a Human Infant or Toddler kind like when the Turtles were first Mutated however at this stage in his life he Mutates into something more like an older elementery student an 8 or 9 year old.**_

Constantine knew this would be a delicate operation, he knew from experience Rhinos despite the reputation for ferocity are some of the most psycologically delicate creatures of this planet only Elephants and some Humans have even more percariously balenced psyches.

The Young Bull Rhino was doused with the TCRI Mutagen in the past Constantine had only utalized the TCRI Mutagen as one componant in what he had hoped would be the Ultimate Mutagen, however, combing various Mutagens often killed the developing Mutants or left them hideiously deformed. Until a mysterious benifactor provided him the secret ingrediant to bind and 'harmonyze' the various Mutagens, some mysterious substance his benifactor called 'Dark Water' with this 'Dark Water' Constantine created seven Mutants from the last batch of Animals he hadn't manged to kill however all seven of these Mutants went rogue and was found by his former employer Oroku Karai the very person he hoped to destroy with these Mutants and instead she had found them...Claimed them for herself and was currently becoming the Heroine of the Planet by having HIS Mutants capture and contain these Rogue Mutants (None of these were his creations) Plaguing New York City.

Soon, very soon he would have his weapons back...And this Bull Rhino Calf would be the key.

A pawn was all this Rhino Calf was, so he didn't utalize his special combo Mutagen which also required a long 'incubation period' in one of his 'special machines' instead he only needed TCRI Mutagen which was amazingly fast acting and only needed to contact the Animal.

His Special Ninja who would be the Guides and Teachers of this Calf were standing by, Constantine would take special care to not be in any contact with the calf until it would be time...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	4. The Taming of the Nubs

_**Okeydokey time to give this story another chapter...Thanks for the reviews thus far. Here Nubs will begin to transform into a Mutant while simultaniously Constantine's Men will begin educating him the basics of being a person instead of a Wild Animal.**_

 _ **Since at this point in time the story is running paralell to my Mutant Riots Arc in the Ninja Turtles Section, I have been rattling my brain trying to figure out what happens when the 'Tearing of the Veil' event happens, obviously Nubs isn't gonna escape before Constentine wants to send him out the best I can figure is Nubs was simply in a place whch had to good luck of not being seriously affected by the tangling of dimenstions**_

When Nubs finally wakened he obviously was alarmed he wasn't in the Savannah with his beloved Mother...But already something had transformed within him...Where the Regular Animal would have been in a blind panic mode, Nubs was not merely running around panicking and bawling...He was seeing so many things he never saw for the first time...He touched them with his front feet. (He had yet to notice the toes of his front feet were slightly longer than before)

Watching the security footage, Constantine was noting something interesting things. Firstly the Rhino hadn't become larger, instead become more slender. Probobly so he would be able to actually support himself when standing bipedially also, his front toes were starting to transform into hands and already The Rhino was starting to feel things with his developing hands.

Two Ninjas finally entered Nubs containment of them were female.

Nubs froze...He had learned from multiple experiances some Humans are friendly and can be trusted and other humans were hostile and should be feared...Which were these.

One Ninja had half and baguette soaked in rich butter.

"Here." She said "Food."

Slowly Nubs approached her...This food was unlike anything he had ever encounters in the wild...The the scent was certainly appealing...He took a nibble...It was delicious! He never knew such flavor could exist...He began to eagerly devour the bread.

"Can you speak?" Asked the Ninja after he had finshed eating.

Nubs balked like a Young Rhino do.

"No your vocal cords haven't started Mutating yet." The Ninja sighed "But you certainly seem more intelligent before...Can you comrihend Huamn speech already?"

Nubs had a completly blank expression upon his face.

Of course no one, not even Constantine was preapared for the horrendous sound...Have like a scream, half like thunder...And everything begining to shake like the worst Earthquake imaginable.

 _ **So this is wear Nubs was when 'The Veil was Torn' read my Ninja Turtles fic The Tearing of the Veil to know what this event was.**_


	5. Nubs Speaks!

_**In this Chapter the Tearing of the Veil has taken place...Nubs will be kept from really knowing anything about that...He will be perfectly safe...And sheltered during the events of the The Tearing of the Veil**_

During that terrible shaking, Nubs flung himself to the two Ninjas, and the Two Ninjas responded by clinging to him, for a few terrible moments, the Ninja really thought they were about to die they could hear sounds that felt so close like crunching and the hissing of water.

When the shaking finally ended. The Two Ninja looked and saw a green light...Which meant 'Things are not critically dangerous, only miniscule damages to the facility'

"What was that?!" Nubs had not only spoke...He had asked a completely coherrent question!

One of the Ninja whose name was Naomi quickly responded with "It was only an earthquake, nothing more..." Perhaps she said this to calm herself as much to calm down the young Rhino.

"An earth-quake?" Asked Nubs "What's that?"

Naomi had to be quick with her answer "Sometimes the ground beneath us shudders...Like you sometimes shudder your hide when insects bite you."

Nubs sat and thought a moment about that...And he remembered back in the Savanah "Some nights..." He said "...I felt the ground shake as I slept but never like that!"

"Indeed..." Said Naomi rubbing her arm "...Earthquakes ren't normally like that...But...Sometimes they are." She decided since the Rhino was already speaking coherrent sentences they should move to the next part of his training.

"It is time you recieved your name..." Naomi began to say

"I already have a name." Nubs said

"Huh?" Naomi looked at her partner she hadn't been expecting this

"I already have a name." Nubs said more firmly "My name is Nubs...It was give to me by the Man with yellow hair and blue eyes."

The two female ninja didn't know about Chris and Martin Kratt and assumed the Man Nubs spoke of was some park ranger or something.

'I rather liked the name Constintine had picked out for him...'Naomi thought to herself 'But in this case the name isn't of critical importance...If he wants to be Nubs then Nubs it will be.'

"I suppose if that is your name." Said Naomi "So Nubs...We have brought you here for a very important reason...To meet your Father."

"What is Father?" Asked Nubs

"He is the Male Rhino who mated with your Mother to create you." Said Naomi "Your Father has become a Mutant and we Mutated you so you can meet him."

Nubs wasn't sure everything this Human said made sense to him, but she sounded like she knew what she was talking about so he said "When will I meet him."

"Soon." Said Naomi "But first you must be ready tomeet him...We are here to help you be ready."

 _ **Read and review!**_


	6. A Womb of Steel

_**Nubs recieves his education not knowing of the chaos outside**_

Constantine had no idea what the heck had just happened...When he could get Televistion Reception all the channals were reporting insane weather conditions and animals both wild and tame appearing in impossible places!

Quickly he called his special contact...The one who gave him the binding agent 'Dark Water' the Contact didn't exactly know what was happening but firmly said "Don't panic, whatever you do, don't panic...Stay where you are if you can and stay calm..."

Constantine was able to calm himself watching his Ninjas educating the Rhinoceros who called himself Nubs...Nubs recieved his education...Housebreaking...Which I won't describe to you because I know you don't want to read it...And if you do want to read that...Look elsewhere...

When they began to teach Nubs the basics of reading and writing they were amazed how quickly Nubs was able to grasp the Alphabt and stringing letters together to create something to symbolize and idea.

As soon as he learned how to spell 'Rhinoceros' he quickly decided to write it down for himself with Mutated Hands.

"If my father is a Mutant...Will my Mother be Mutated too?" Nubs asked the two female Ninjas.

Naomi and her partner looked at each other

"We'll see about that." Naomi said said quietly "Do you hear the thunderstorms outside?"

"Yeah." Nubs said

"Weather has been a bit unusaul these past few days..." Naomi said "...It hasn't been safe to venture outside."

Nubs continued practincing his writing...For such massive hands with short, stubby fingers he had remarkably neat penmanship Naomi marveled...

"We'll bring you your supper." Naomi said

They brought him a supper of portobello mushrooms with a hickory glaze, usagi ringo (apples cut to resemble rabbits) and a glass of whole milk.

As Nubs ate...The cooked food was so much more delicios than the Savanah grasses and Acacia trees he ate in the Serengetti...As he finished his apple dessert he asked the two Ninjas "Why was my Father mutated?"

Naomi and her partner had been prepared for this question.

"Because he was worthy..." She said "...He had a unique nobility."

"What is nobility?" Asked Nubs

"It means he was somewhat better then other more common Rhinos." Said Naomi "You were also chosen for Mutatation because as the bearer of his blood you also have a unique nobility."

Nubs looked at himself he couldn't see anything about himself that was 'better' than any other Rhino.

"You are young..." Said Naomi "You will come to know these things...In time."

 _ **Some people may ask how Splinter was able to read after Mutation...Actually in reality Animals reading isn't as far-fetched as it seems...Scientists have discovered common city pigeons reconize every letter of the alphabet! Presumably they can navagate my reading street signs even if they don't know what they mean**_


	7. What is Love?

_**A Chapter which is mostly filler to show what was happening with Nubs and Constantine during the Events of the The Tearing of the Veil.**_

Constantine meanwhile was trying to figure out what the heck had happened to the planet from his Mysterious Supplier of Dark Water.

"I can barely comprihend it!" Constantine exclaimed "Rivers are flowing down Hollywood's Walk of Fame, Forests have taken over Manhatten...What the heck is happening?!"

"Don't panic." His Contact said "Is anything particularlly unusaul happening where you are?"

"Not to my knowladge." Said Constantine "Last time I checked everything was the same as usaul."

"Good." Said his Contact "You seem to be in a safe zone."

"I know you know something I don't..." Said Constatine

His Contact sighed "What is happening, is three different dimenstions have criss-crossed each other..."

"Seriously?!" Exclaimed Constatine "That sounds like a the gimmick of some cheap sci-fi movie!"

"You do know that other dimenstions exist don't you?" Asked his Contact.

Constantine sighed "I've known it since I worked under Oroku Saki...But what I knew back then was that the barriers between Dimenstions aren't easily breached!"

"More than breeched this time..." Said his Contact "...This time the Barriers have been...Shattered! You could potentially be heading to your office where your office has always been, you open the door and you find your office has been replaced by a by a Fast Food Resturant!"

"I am so glad that didn't happen..." Constantine sighed and stroked his temples

"I reccamend you stay where you are." Said his Contact "Here at my end our most brillant minds are working out how this Gordian Knot..."

"Greek Mythology may not have been my best class..." Said Constantine "But wasn't the only solution to the Gordian Knot to slice through it?"

"Alexander the Great only came to that solution because he was impulsive and reckless." His Contact said seriously "If he had a more slow and steady mind he might have been able to come to a different solution."

"Slow and steady..." Said Constantine "...That's how we do things here." And with that he ended the phone call.

Meanwhile after Nubs had mastered the Alphabet, Naomi began teaching him the basics of arithmatic.

"You can see this is one apple." She said "If I place another apple next to it...I have two apples...This is the basics of addition!"

She noticed Nubs had a distant look in his eye.

"Nubs..." Naomi said "...You seem...Distracted..."

"It sounds like this storm has been taking an awfully long time..." Nubs could hear distant sounds that he believed to be thunder. "I've never known a storm to last this long..."

"Some storms do..." Naomi said quietly, she was just as concerned about these strange phemonia as everyone else, but she didn't want to reveal too much to Nubs "...Particurally in these Cold Northern Countries."

Naomi decided the arithmatic lession could wait for another time. She decided to sit and talk with the Rhino, this wasn't according to plan...But deep down she was terrified of what she saw was happening to the planet and she needed a distraction.

"You seem to be thinking deeply..." She said to Nubs

"I was reading a book..." Said Nubs "...And I read 'The Husband and Wife love each other' and I don't know what love is...In the picture the Humans are touching mouths...Is that what love is?"

Naomi found herself laughing in spite of herself "No...No..." She chuckled "Touching mouths is what Humans call Kissing...You don't have to kiss someone to love them...And sometimes you don't always kiss who you love..."

Nubs cocked his head to the side and Naomi said "I'm complicating things unnessicarily...You're a bit young for this...You don't need to know about these things yet."

Nubs sighed

"Love..." Naomi said "...Is something Humans know...But they can't always explain how they they know...Love isn't merely for Husbands and Wives...Or...Mates...The Mates also love the Children...But that kind of love is different from the kind of love Mates share."

"Does my Mother love me?" Asked Nubs "Will she be brought here and Mutated too?"

"We'll see..." Naomi said "...But...You are a very large and strong Rhino already...She probobly knows you would be able to feed and protect yourself at this time."

 _ **In the Wild if a female Rhino becomes pregnant with another calf, she will drive off her older calf as she will only have enough milk for one...Nubs may or may not have seen this happen to another Rhino**_


	8. One Month Later

_**We're skipping ahead one month later because we don't need the details of Nubs learning all of the ABCs and 123s besides I should get this story moving...While this chapter will be a bit spoilery for the as-of-yet unfinished ending of tThe Mutant Riots Quartet (i.e. Humans and Murtant Animals living in relative harmony) It won't contain spoilers involving the TMNT themselves (And I am planning some DOOZIES for the Turtles themselves)**_

The strange events that caused three dimenstions to intersect was ended as quickly as it started...Constantine didn't know what happened he just awoke in his bed one morning and everything was back to normal...He asked his contact if HIS scientists had solved the issue. His contact said Yes but his voice lacked conviction.

But soon Nubs had completed his 'education' and was ready to meet his 'Father'

They dressed Nubs in a simple white shirt and black slacks and gave him the directions to where they knew his 'Father' would be.

But first they had to fly him over to New York City.

They dropped him off a short distance away. Naomi bid Nubs good luck...She didn't know it yet but she really did wish him luck and wasn't simply pretending.

Nubs paid very close attention to the map to keep himself from being overwhelmed by the intense sights, sounds and scents of the city.

As he journeyed to the meeting place he could see not only humans but Mutant Animals like himself...They were eating, singing, dancing and doing most everything the Humans were doing...And Nubs could see so many different kinds of Animals! Some creatures an African Rhino like himself would never see in his Natural Habitat...And the reason he reconized them at all was because of the time he was kidnapped along with most of the other young animals Martin had named and were being treated as Christmas Orniments by the Villains.

Nubs at first asked himself why he never saw Mutant Animals like these when he was in Africa but then it occured to him 'Because they lived in the cities. If Mutant Animals are like Humans than it only makes sense they would live with the Humans.'

Nubs realized he was nearing his destination. He saw a modest black building with gold letters reading 'The Bureau of Mutant Affairs'

Nubs headed straight for the door and rung the doorbell.

The door opened, Nubs saw a Female Rat Mutant with mostly white fur apart from her shoulders and head forming a 'hood'

"Yes?" She squeaked "Can we do anything for you?"

Nubs scame into the building "I'm here looking for my Father." He said

He looked around and saw a Male Rhino Mutant who matched the photo he had been given.

"Father!" Nubs exclaimed "Here I am!"

Nubs at this point was only a few inches shorter and much broader then the RhinoMutant named Hank, as this strange calf ran forth and squeezed him, Hank's mind ws a bit blank...He had absolutely no idea what to make of this "Uh..."Was all he could think to say.

Hank's 'Siblings were even more shocked...But the most shock was by the Mutants' 'Sensais' Oroku Karai and John Chapman.

Both Humans had been seitting nearby, watching the News...This turn of events left both of them gobsmacked...Both sets of eyes the pupils had been reduced to pinpricks

Chapman finally broke the silence with a "What the?!"

 _ **Read and review**_


	9. Scute Shedding and Other Matters

_**So...Yeah...I knew I had to wait until I had completed The Tearing of the Veil because of the MASSIVE spoilers for the end of that story that would be in this chapter (Raph now having only one eye, Don's 'Biolumnesant Cheek') So here a few of the Morning Glories assist the Turtles with something I assume will never happen in any cannon TMNT media but I know is an issue for anyone who owns a Turtle (Or any reptile really) Shedding, in this case, shedding shell scutes, I saw a couple of YouTube videos of People helping peel stuck scutes of a pet Turtle holariously one was of a Turtle actually NAMED Raphael...One YouTube comment jut killed me 'He's a Cutie but why do I have a mental image of the Real Raphael wanting his shell scratched?' Yeah...Because I believe the 4kids Turtles don't have any form of nails (Other writers have described them having nails...I personally don't see it) Previous times they had shed shell scutes had been laborious all day affairs, fortunatly they have new Mutant Friends who have CLAWS!**_

"So..." Leo said as he dipped his feet into the water that ran through the lair "...This Calf who came to you last night truly believes Hank is his Father?"

Chloe, Nimble, Earl and Olive had come to the Turtles' lair to share with them the news of Nubs arrival. The Turtles were still adjusting to this brave new realm where they were free to walk among Humans unconceiled and unencumbered, the Mayor of New York graciously said to them. If they wanted to stay in that abandoned water pumping station for the time being they could have it after all they had done for the People of New York, a section of Forest outside of Queens was set aside for the Mutant Animals to develp for themselves, and Matoaka had sent some of the finest Humanimal Arcitects, who knew how to create suburbs that could live in harmony with nature to begin construction.

Belladonna was here visting her soon-to-be-husband Donatello. At the moment the Turtles were extrememly happy to have visitors, because at the moment they were experiencing something they hadn't experienced since they were 14 and had hoped they would never experience again.

It was time to shed the scutes of the shell, when they were children it seemed they shed shell scutes at least once every other year in accordance with how much larger they got...When they reached 15 it seemed this was as large as they would ever be...Most of the most important adventures had been done without any need to shed shell, so they assumed they had reached adult proportions at only 15 years of age...But nope...Seems progress merely slowed down when they reached adolesance...And as the began age 20...It seemed they were in for a serious growth spurt!

The Turtles were grateful this spurt was happening after they had met all these other Mutants, because in previous years Scute Shedding had been a painful, laborious all day affair. Insane itching as the Turtle Tots would rub against anything they could and laboriously help scratch each others' shells with pulpy nailess finters until at the end of the day each Turtle had raw fingertips and often they still wouldn't be completely free of those itchy old shell scutes. Splinter very wisley never had them prace during those days, he tried to help as best he could with his claws but turning his attention to one Turtle Tot would have the other three begging for attention.

The Turtles never liked the idea of asking April, Casey or any other Human helping with something so reptilian but even though the Morning Glories were also all Mammals, they were also fellow Mutants, and didn't seem grossed out by the shedding and plus claws were so much better at removing shell scutes than Human finger nails.

Don found himself being laid over Belladonna's lap. Here in the lair was one of the few places, his Dragoness Lover could sit erect as she was 20 Feet tall when she stood bipdially so she chose to walk four legged most of the time. Don was only partly paying attention to what the Morning Glories were saying, Don always hated shedding days most of all because he hated the itchiness most out of all his brothers, even as Belladonna began to dutifully remove the old shell scutes revealing the fresh shell underneith, Don was still suirming and unfortunately out of pure instinct he started rubbing against Belladonna's belly, driving the sharp edge of his carapace into her soft Dragon Underbelly.

Which caused Belladonna to swiftly shove Don off her lap and roughly slammed him to the floor.

"Don't do that!" She hissed "Don't drive the sharp part of your shell into my underbelly! That's a Dragon's weakest point!"

Don blushed and when he did, his right cheek which was scarred in the Battle with Otto Rattus, started glowing pinkish-purplish "Oh...Sorry about that Bell-Bell I guess I couldn't help myself."

When Don realized he had gained a 'Biolumnesant Blush' he did everything he could to discover how this had come to be...With the help of some friends who knew more about sourcery than he did...He came to the conclustion "It was a bit of a fluke." He had said to his friends "After we defeated Feral, the spiritual energies were so volitile and so sensitive to any extreme emotion that..." Don touched his cheek "...It's kind of the reverse of all those stories of heroes with achy scars...Whenever I feel extremely happy I feel a very pleasant warming sensation in my cheek...As pleasent as that is...As a Ninja I know having a part of your body shine like a beacon is gonna be an extreme handicap."

Of course Don still felt he had been extremely lucky compared to Raph who had lost his right eye in the battle...Several scars crossed his arms and shoulders but still adjusting to his lack of depth perception was still hard for him, fortunately for Raph, his lover, the Morning Glory's Cat Mutant Olive offered to be his 'Seeing-Eye Cat' Raph for once was glad for the help...Considering he had sacrificed his eye for Olive he graciously accepted her help.

And today he was glad she was able to scratch off his old shell scutes with her feline claws. "Ohhh..." Raph practically purred in his deep husky voice "Olive, my sweetheart! My darlin'!" As she seemed to peel off the scutes with lightning speed "How did I ever live without ya?"

"Don't know." Olive said midly "I suppose for most of your life I was either an ordinary Cat...Or I was in the Lab...And all that happened then I can't quite remember."

Raph sighed reminded of the ghoulish existance the Morning Glories had as Lab Animals before they were found by Karai.

The other Morning Glories who had come to the lair were tending to the other two Turtles, Chloe the Lynx was peeling the scutes of Leonardo while Mikey had two Rodent Mutants tending to him, Nimble the Brown and White Rat was working her claws to peel off the scutes near his shoulders, while Earl, the Diminutive Dwarf Hamster Mutant was working at peeling the Scutes off the lumbar section.

Leo eager to bring the conversation back where it started said "So...This Rhino calf Mutant...You said he called himself...Nubs?"

"Yes." Chloe said as she slowly worked down his carapace. "He said he was given that name by a Man with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes."

"Oh that's super helpful." Raph quipped "That could mean nearly any dude from Scandinavia!"

"And Hank..." Leo said "...He has no memory of Nubs?"

"No." Chloe sighed "And it certainly isn't for lack of trying...I don't even know for sure if I had Cubs back when I was a normal Lynx but...Leo could you lift your rear?"

"Oh." Leo quickly realized what she was asking of him, and he lifted his rear end so she could peel away the scutes underneaith "...But I have a feeling that I did have Cubs.." Chloe sighed "It's a strange kind of...My body knows it happened."

Don sighed and shuddered in bliss as Belladonna peeled away some underlayer that hadn't come off when the rest of the scute was peeled off "Male Rhinos...Don't really have any parenteal investment in the calves." He said "The Male mates with several females and leaves them to take care of the calves..Even if Nubs is his Calf I'm not entirely sure Hank would be in a postion to remember."

Just then...April and Casey came in to find a sight they had never seen before

"Hey Guys..." Said April "...Are we...Interupting something?"

 _ **And won't this be fun to explain to the Humans? I am planning to make the Turtles as large as they get in MNT Gaiden...I suppose the whole purpoise of these stories is to make a more optimistic and idealistic (But still adult) Alternative to MNT Gaiden while Tigerfog focues on the 'Ninja' aspect of the Turtles I choose to focus on the 'Mutant' Aspect**_


	10. The Beginnings of Forest

_**The Wild Kratts team finally appear in this story! This chapter serves mostly to summerize furthur progress that came after the end of The Tearing of the Veil**_

The Wild Kratts were amazed by what they were seeing! Never before had any of them believed such miracles were possible.

In a section of woodland outside Queens New York, many of the strange Humanimal Creatures of First Earth had come through dimenstional portals and several of them were wearing what looked like the clothes of Wizards, colorful gowns and conical hats. These Wizard Creatures were standing around trees chanting strange rhyming spells causing the trees too become even larger! Large enough to house Animals as large a Human Beings or larger!

Overseeing all this was a Bison-Man wearing a standard construction worker's uniform complete with a hard-hat large enough for his shaggy bison head. The Bison-Man was standing at a table looking over some blueprints.

Chris and Martin gingerly crept over to the Bison-Man. Martin knew that this Creature already had a name, he couldn't give this creature a name.

"Um..." Martin coughed "...Pardon me Mr..."

"Susano." The Bison-Man said without even turning his head toward them "My name is Peter Susano."

"Is it all right if we call you Peter?" Martin asked bashfully "If we're not being too forward..."

"If you wish." Peter said causually. "I'm very, very busy today...Is this important?"

"We really just wanted to ask..." Chris said meekly "Why...Why are those...Wizard Creatures enlarging the trees?"

"They are doing more than enlarging them." Peter said "Those incantations contains multiple charms that will give the trees the ability to live even after our carpenters carve out entire rooms in those trees and install electricity and plumbing..."

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed "You're really turning trees into houses!"

Peter nodded with pride "This technique was created and perfected in Paradise Valley." He said

"I never would have suspected a Bison of being an arcitect..." Martin chuckled "...I would have assumed a Beaver..." Then Martin realized this ramble might come off as bigoted

"I...Don't mean to offend you!" Martin said quickly

Peter merely licked his thumb with a look of utter boredom and his turned to the next blueprint "Are you quite through?" He asked "I do have a lot of important work to do."

"I guess the last question I'd like to ask."Chris said "Is how did you get chosen for this job."

Peter got a dreamy look upon his face "I remember like it was yesterday..." He chuckled "...The Day after Queen Matoaka and her Herd returned home upon the Rainbow Bridge..."

 _Flashback_

 _"What is it you two do for work?" The Pinto Unicorn-Woman Matoaka asked Peter and the Peacock-Man Scippio Fortuna_

 _"I am merely aconstruction worker." Peter said meekly with a blush upon his face._

 _"And I..." Scippio's eyes darted to the Five Cubs watching eagerly of the bushes "...Am a Dancer of the Exotic Pursuition." Scippio also did amutuer pornogrphy but he wasn't about to say that in front of anyone who hadn't yet gone through puberty._

 _"I think you two should have a chance to be more then what you have previously been." Matoaka said "For your fathfulness you should be rewarded."_

 _Matoaka approached the Bison-Man first._

 _"How long have you been a Construction Worker?" She asked_

 _"Almost all my life." Peter said "The Males of my Family have been Construction Workers ever since we first came to Paradise Valley."_

 _The Mutants of Third Earth are in need of houses." Matoaka said "And you have vast knowladge of the constructing houses for Animal-People..."_

 _She pulled from her pocket a turquoise ring large enough to fit the finger of a Bison-Person_

 _"I thus bequeath to you..." She said as she placed the ring upon his finger "My Royal Chief of Arcitects!"_

 _End Flashback_

"That's such a sweet story!" Aviva exclaimed as she, Koki and Jimmy Z approached the Bison-Man to hear the story.

"Snacks!" Came a Musical Voice "Does anyone need snacks?"

In walked two Mutant Animals, a Female Red-Eyed Tree Frog holding a large platter of golden cookies, and a Male Gray Squirrel holding a pitcher of milk.

"These are for the actual construction workers." The Frog Mutant said eyeing the Humans "Unless you're actually working..."

"It's cool Frog-Lady..." Jimmy Z said

"My name is Rana." The Frog said flatly

"Rana..." Aviva said "That's Spanish for Frog!"

"It is." Rana said she gestured to the Squirrel "This is my Brother Charlie."

"Your brother is a Squirrel?!"Koki said incredulously

"Adopted, but still family." Rana said

"You see." Charlie said "We were found in the same puddle of Mutagen by our Sensai in the Yucatan Rain Forest." Charlie turned to Rana "You know it's awful hot today...I think I should at least share drinks with the Humans for safety's sake."

He poured Chris and Martin a glass of milk.

"Thanks." Martin said "So...Anything else happening for you Mutants?"

"Oh!" Exclaimed Rana "Latest gossip is what happened at the Berueu of Mutant Affairs last night!"

"What happened?" Asked Aviva

"A Young Mutant Rhinocerous came in and claimed Oroku Hank was his Father!" Said Charlie "I believe the Calf said his name was Nubs."

The Milk shot out of both Chris and Martin's mouth so fast you might think the two brothers were geysers!

 _ **Now THAT'S comedy! Read and Review!**_


	11. Beginnings and Endings

_**Not much to say about this chapter other than it continues plot threads from The Mutant Riots Quartet**_

The Turtles all blushed to see April and Casey while they were having shell scutes picked off of them.

"Is...It a bad time?" April asked "We can come back later...We just came to help Don and Belladonna shop for baby supplies..."

"Oh shell!" Don exclaimed "That was today!" Don quickly got off his belly "Sorry April...But I totally wasn't expecting we would begin the shedding process today."

"What is this?" Casey asked looking at all the shell scutes scattered about the floor "This some kind of Turtle dandruff?!"

Don sighed "Like all reptiles we shed. In our case we shed our shell scutes...You've never seen this before because before you two met us our bodies seemed to take...A shedding hiatus of some sort...We came to the conclustion that this meant that was a large as we were ever be...Having not shed for 5 years...But it seems that as we aged our bodies just slowed down and I think...We're in for a massive growth spurt after this shed!"

Belladonna more concerned about the shopping than the shedding asked "Are you sure we should be shopping here in New York City? I mean most of the supplies would be designed for human babies as they haven't yet started designing non-human..."

"I think it is probobly fine Bell-Bell." Don said soothingly "Our egg is only about as large as a Human Infant so a crib made for a Human should be good enough for Andromenda at least for a while."

Belladonna sighed "True enough." She said "Of course Fire Dragons do have a tendancy to ingnite ordanary bedding but only after eating certain stones and metal that fuels the firey breath Water Dragons from the very beginning have frosty breath as our breath weapon is powered by water so we may frequently have to clean to bedding to prevent it from getting mildew."

Casey turned to Raph "Uh...Raph." Casey hated to remind his Buddy of the unfortunate fact that he had sired a cub with someone who wasn't his girlfriend. "Don't you...Don't you have a kid...Uh...Coming too?"

Raph exhaled sharply. As much as he hated being reminded...He knew sooner or later he would have to confront Tiamat for treating him as a glorified sperm doner and Raph cae to the conclustion he wanted the Kid to be part of his life...Olive affirmed she felt no jealousy and that she would love the Dragon-Turtle Cub as he own.

 _Flashback_

 _"You sure you're fine being the Stepmom?" Raph asked as he stroked Olive's furry hand_

 _"I'm perfectly fine." Olive purred "What Chapman said is that it could be possible for you and me to have Kids but only if we do some really wierd science stuff to trick my body into accepting your DNA...Chapman said it would require some 'genetic smoke and mirrors' far beyond anything he had ever done before...He called the thing 'Translation' and said that if it were to be done, all the Kids we would have would be Kittens."_

_End Flashback_

Don was still struggling with walking in broad daylight with no concealing costume among humans...Even though most Humans simply greeted him with a smile and a kind nod. While it is true he dreamed about the day he and his family could walk among Humans he still believed it wouldn't ever happen...And then it did...So suddenly...

"Hey Don." Belladonna nuzzled his carapace seeing him in the same reverie again "We're leaving."

Don followed his two Human Friends and his Dragoness Fiancee to the surface.

 _ **The Wild Kratts and Nubs will appear in the next chapter I simply wanted to refresh myself on the status of Raph's relationship with both Olive and Tiamat**_


	12. The Church of Fur Feather and Scale

_**In this chapter we see Mutants begin to forge the beginnings of a unique culture rather then simply doing whatever the Humans around them are doing**_

Raph decided to tag along with Don, Bell-Bell April and Casey possibly in the hope seeing baby paraphernalia would help motivate him to stop beating around the bush and finally talk to Tiamat.

That left Leo and Mikey to head over to 'Forest' and see how construction was turning out.

As they journeyed to the surface Leo himself was starting to get trapped in a reverie. Remembering when the plans to build Forest were first laid out to the Turtles they are agreed the idea of Mutants living in trees converted into houses certainly seemed 'romantic' (Mikey quipped they probobly stole this idea from some Saturday Morning Cartoon or Kid's Book) When asked if they wanted Tree Houses for themselves Raph very quickly said no. As he knew living in the woods would mean living with lots and lots of bugs...He was content with the water pumping station lair as long as he was able to travel to surface whenever he wished.

As they reached the surface, got in the Battle Shell to head to Queens. Leo found himself remembering one particular day after the Humanimals are other 'First Earthers' Returned Home via Rainbow Bridge. He came to congradulate Eleanor Capra as she had been unamously elected 'The Mayor' of Forest.

 _Flashback_

 _"I am so glad they chose you tobe the leader." Leo sighed as Eleanor poured him some sparkling cider._

 _"Why do you say that Leo?" Eleanor asked cocking her head to the side "I guess I should ask is...Why do you say that sounding like you've dodged a bullet?"_

 _Leo sighed deeply and flopped into the worn out sofa Eleanor had in her temporary office. "When we traveled to find Matoaka..." He said "...We had a long talk together...She warned me that the Mutants may want be to be the leader as I've had more experience with humans than most of them put together and...I've also also saved the planet more than a few times..." Leo chuckled awkwardly "I meantioned I had this horrible vision inmy head about being dragged kicking and screaming to a coronation."_

 _Eleanor slowly approached and sat down beside him "Leo." The Mutant Ewe bleated softly "Matoaka was right...You did become the King."_

 _"What?!" Leo exclaimed "But they..."_

 _"Yes, Yes...I was elected Mayor." Eleanor nodded "MOst Mutants who live in the USA know simply through exposure the history of this country and how we don't have Kings and Queens here. But...King and Queen is more than what we commonly think of it...Matoaka herself is living proof of that...Before she had no choice but to reveal she was royalty to Humanity when every Humanimal had to keep the fact she was a Princess a secret, The Unicorn Mare had a...Bearing of Nobility...You knew just by looking at her she was no ordanry creature...That Nobility...I believe is the essence of what we call 'King' or 'Queen' while it certainly does help to be desended from Royalty thus you inherit via genetics...The Genetic Lottery has always been a crapshoot many of a Great and Noble King had his Kingdom destroyed because his only heir was a Buffoon! Sometimes that Nobility is built in Ordanary People in Extraordinary Circumstances...Because...Even the first Kings and Queens had to come from somewhere...The Concept of Royalty can at best only be as old as the first Human Hunter-Gatherer Socities so the First Kings and Queens were individuals who rose to do heroic things in times of crisis."_

 _"I'm starting to see where this is leading..." Leo said_

 _"Leo..." Eleanor said warlmly "You are King in all but name to the Mutants...I am Mayor because they know they can trust me to look after the physical needs of Mutant Kind but we look to you for our Spiritual Needs...For you have done more than even most Humans have done...You are the embodiment of what of Mutant can truly be."_

 _End Flashback_

"Leo! Leo!" Mikey exclaimed "You're about to drive into those trash cans!"

"Oh shell!" Leo exclaimed as he quickly hit the brakes.

As they hopped out of Battle Shell to inspect the construction progress they noticed a familar face walk by Celestia Mosaka a Feamle Mutant Japanese Bobtail Cat.

"Hey Celestia!" Mikey said warmly "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Mikey!" THe Feline Mutant purred "Eleanor gave me special privilage to oversee construction of an idea I had for Forest."

"Oh." Leo said "And what Idea would that be?"

"The construction of the first Mutant Church!" Exclaimed Celestia giddy as a schoolgirl

For a moment Mikey and Leo's minds were temporarily rendered blank.

Meanwhile at the Bureau of Mutant Affairs. Karai and Chapman were quietly talking about what they discovered when they questioned Nubs.

"I don't like this..." Karai said as she paced "...This is all incredibly suspicious."

"All we know..." Chapman sighed as he down wearily "Is that Nubs was Mutated by someone called 'The Man' who he never saw or heard but claims he had the Calf Mutated specifically to meet Hank who 'The Man' claims if his Father."

"Do you think this is Constantine's work?" Karai asked as quietly as she could hoping none of the Morning Glories who were working would hear.

"Maybe..." Chapman rubbed his chin "...But this seems very...Unusual."

Just then Chris and Martian burst through the door "NUBS!" They exclaimed

"Oh..." Karai hissed as she clutched her temples "...These two again!"

"Chris?"Nubs looked at the two Humans baffled "Martin?"

"You know each other?!" Chapman exclaimed

"Know him!" Martin exclaimed "I'm the one who named him!"

 _ **Yeah...I figured the Kratt Brothers would probobly rush over to Nubs as soon as they heard...The Kratt Brothers tend to never do anything slowly.**_


	13. Meanwhile Back at First Earth

_**So yeah...This story is a handy means of tying the loose ends that weren't tied by the end of The Tearing of the Veil in addition to the main plot of Nubs and his Mutation...But you know that actually turns out to be a really good thing for the main plot as so many of the heroes of the main story are more concerned with personal beeswax most simply disregard the mystery surrounding Nubs until at is almost too late so...CONTINUITY!**_

Back at First Earth things seemed to be moving a mile a minute. The Celebrations regarding the re-fertalizing of Earth's Northern Half eventurally had to come to a close and Humans and Humanimals alike had to return to the regular daily grind.

Before the Five Humanimal Families who had adopted the Five Mutant Zoo Cubs from the Cincinatti Zoo had to return home to Northern England they approached Ichabod and Marzipan with a proposal.

"You stay in Earthport, that Great City in one Giant Wineglass-Shaped Building." Said Mr. Rose the Flamingo who adopted Taylor "We live in the Suburbia below."

"What are you proposing?" Ichabod asked nervously

"What we are proposing." Said Mrs. Rose (Also a Flamingo) "Is that since it is beyond the shadow of a doubt these five cubs are meant for great things..."

"How do you know it's 'beyond the shadow of a doubt?' asked Ichabod's Father Jonathan who had been hanging around.

"Ichabod." Mr. Rose solemnly approached the Teenage Human Boy and the Teenage Cat-Girl "We gladly took these Cubs into our families and we love them as if they were our own...But it has become very clear to us...That during the time you and Marzipan fostered them for a winter...They will always think of you as the True Mother and Father."

Ichabod blushed and looked down "I...I din't mean to..." He began to say mekly

"No need to apologize." Mr. Rose said "We know you didn't do it deliberatly...You simply sincerely loved them and perhaps it was helped by Marzipan's inadverdant..."

"Yeah..." Marzipan sighed "...Before I knew I was a Mage I would sometimes ooze magical essance like bad body odor when I was particulally happy. That's probobly why all the Cubs talk like Elementry Cubs and even read books meant for Adults...I accidentally put Mine and Ichabod's smarts into them!"

"Quite." Mr. Rose said "That is why we have this proposition...They are clearly far beyond the capabilities of normal Nursrey School Cubs but they are still too small and weak to attend school with the larger cubs!"

"Which is why we are asking you..." Said Mrs. Rose "...As long as you and the rest of the Fellowship Crew are having your Shore Leave...Be these Cubs Mentor...Tutor...Whatever you wish to call it...These Cubs are blessed with brillance but they need a means to focus such enormous potential...And they practially worship you as the Hero of the Humanimals..."

Ichabod sighed but then smiled "When I first saw them be adopted..." He said quietly "...I assumed I would never see them again...My time with them was beyond happy but I figured they would be like many other Creatures I would know for a brief time but would never see again...Turns out...We left too much of an impression upon them and we need to furthur mold and shape them."

"It is clearly destiny!" Said Mrs. Wallers the Spotted Hyena who adopted Julia "Don't you remember the Zoo Records? Each of them was born...Or in Taylor's Case hatched...Christmas Day...A time rare for most Animals to be born! It is too strong a link to be a mere conindence...These Cubs are destined for Greatness!"

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	14. Tender Blossoms Awakening

_**Happy Valentines Day Everybody! Time for some sweet fluff dedicated to relationships. The Plot should be moving along soon enough but here is a first vignette chapter for your Valentine's Day pleasure**_

Donatello sat in his room watching the Egg...HIS Egg, the Egg the was the result of the love he and Belladonna shared. To think when she first announced she was pregnant he intially freaked out and believed he didn't want a Kid...Looking back Don wished he could travel back to that moment in time and slap his slightly younger self and say 'You idiot! Of course you want a Kid! Why were you talking to her about your concerns about a legacy if you didn't!' Of course that was back when Don still believed that when they returned to New York it would-eventualy-be back to the status quo living in the sewers hiding from most of humanity sans the friends they had come to know and trust over the years...But not this time...This time things would not and could not return to the way they were...Eleanor was right...Too many Mutants...Humanity could no longer deny the existance of such creatures and the Mutants could no longer deny that they could no longer hide and sustain such a large population.

The quote from Jurassic Park came to mind

 _"Because the history of evolution is that life escapes all barriers. Life breaks free. Life expands to new territories. Painfully, perhaps even dangerously. But life finds a way."_

Don plucked himself from his daydreams and focused his attention again to his Egg. Sitting in an electronic nest provided warmth, cushoning and periodically turned the Egg to prevent the embryo from stcking to the inner shell...Quite the miraculous device really.

"I could build one." Don said to himself "How hard can it be? I mean it's power source is a freaking wall socket that I can plug in at my own 21st century room!"

The Electronic Nest was colored one might considered garishly, the metal part was purple, the cushion the egg sat upon was orange...But somehow the Colors seemed both mild and warming.

Belladonna conceded that a crib designed for a Human Infant probobly was fine for an Infant Dragon. And while they were shopping April and Casey bought a few more things for the Baby they had adopted during The Mutant Riots, the Baby Human Girl who had been saved by the Wolf Mutant Gabrielle before she died. April and Casey named her Shadow (Actually her real name was longer and more complicated than that but for simplicity's sake her name was Shadow)

"Andromeda..." Don said quietly He had to concede Belladonna had picked the perfect name for her. Don lay his hand upon the tender shell.

"Andromeda." He said warmly, his right cheek was glowing like a burning coal and felt almost as warm "I can't wait until you hatch and I can see your face..."

"Stroking the shell I see." Came a Familar Voice. In walked a gangly green Bird Creature...While closely resembling an Earth Heron, two things preventing this Creature from being identified as an Earth Bird was a pair of pointed elf-life ears and in the beak were sharp shark-like teeth.

"Hey Zander." Don said to the Bird Alien "What brings you here?"

"Mattie is bringing Rory's other friend...The Peacock...She's decided he can help plan sex education for Mutants."

Don grimmaced "A Stripper and Porn Actor to teach Sex-Ed?"

"Yeah..." Zander said "I...Had similar reservations...But he does seem to have more common sense than mosr sex workers...And he did express a wish to leave sex work so he can settle down and start a family...And he is clean...Absolutely tested clean! By this Zander meant Scippio Fortuna the Peacock-Man had no STDs which was good because in the Realm of First Earth STDs had evolved and gotten a whole lot nastier...Catching one of them could land one in permenant quarentine.

Zander however moved back to subject of Eggs "You know we Aves have a belief." He said "If you are even in need a courage...Stroke your Egg...Feeling the sheer potential within that Egg will give you strengh and courage."

Don smiled he could see the meaning behind such a tradtion.

"Of course..." Zander said "...I married a Non-Egg Laying Mammal but I discovered an Ave can stroke a pregnant belly to the same effect. It's kind of interesting isn't it?"

"What is?" Don asked

"Oviparous VS viviparous." Zander said "For the longest time I believed Egg Laying was the only the most logical way to bring forth young...For one the egg...Doesn't resist being laid as must as a Live Cub resists being born...It frees the Mother to be able to move with ease after the Egg has been laid and both the Mother and the Father can share incubating duties...However I have come to see some of the benifits of giving birth to live young...Like the Young is pretty safe inside the Mother's Belly you can't kidnap the Unborn Cub without taking the Mother along with it...During the Betta Invastion of my Planet...We found the Invading Bettas frequently stole eggs out of the Nest...And Smashed them."

Don winched.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	15. Love is a Song

_**So...Here are the next two sweet Valentine's Day Love Fluff Pieces I decided to divide the chapter after seeing how long I Don's piece had gotten.**_

 _Love is a song that never ends_

 _Life may be swift and fleeting_

 _Hope may die yet love's beautiful music_

 _Comes each day like the dawn_

 _Love is a song that never ends_

 _One simple theme repeating_

 _Like the voice of a heavenly choir_

 _Love's sweet music flows on_

 _From Disney's Bambi_

Frequently Ichabod would hang out with his friend and medical mentor Kong and together the Human and Gorilla-Man would talk and play an interesting game of footsie, Ichabod would say having Kong's prehensile foot squeezing his own bare foot really helped him to think sometimes.

"So..." Kong said as his left foot squeezed Ichabod's right foot as the two lounged in the 'Attic' of the Fellowship "You and Marzipan have been appointed the 'tutors' of the Mutant Cubs?"

"Yeah." Ichabod sighed "I mean...We did spend the most time with them...Marzipan and I."

"Yeah." Kong sighed "That winter we had that wierd supernatural blizzard caused by ancient primordial spirits from before the days of the dinosaurs! Some days I look back and ask if that was a forewarning to the attack of the Pure Ones..."

Ichabod decided it was time to finally mention something that had been in his mind for days.

"Kong..." Ichabod said "When Edward and I memory-shared with Belladonna about the night she came to Nuthanger Farm...Thinking about how much you did for her...How much you said she was beautiful...And the night she was attacked by an Optic Sunflower...How you fumed at Donatello was hesitated to sing to save Belladonna's life...I realized...You love her...MMMMMPH!"

Kong's left foot clamped down over Ichabod's moth.

"Not a word." Kong said his voice low and dangerous "Not one word about this you hear?"

"MMph?" Ichabod struggled to asked a question with the Ape-Man's Foot covering his mouth

"You are not to inform another soul about this..." Ichabod had never seen Kong like this, his dark eyes blazed like two burning coals "...Or you will instantly regret it...Comprende?"

Ichabod nodded feebly and he felt Kong's right foot pet his cheek slowly.

"Good boy." The Gorilla-Man said before removing his feet.

"If I may ask..." Ichabod said meekly "...Why do you not want anyone to know?"

Kong sighed "You're a Human so I guess you don't know...You know how Humanimals who are raised together in the same Herd refer to themselves as 'Herd Siblings' if they aren't blood relatives...Blood Relatives drop the 'Herd' and simply refer to themselves as siblings."

Ichabod nodded

"See...In Humanimal Society...Mating a Herd Sibling is just as bad as mating your flesh and blood sibling don't matter they ain't genetically related to you...By our Society's Standards you are still Siblings and to mate with each other violates the sacred platonic trust that is supposed to be shared by family members...It's more then the genetic issues that keeps us from marrying out siblings or a parent and child from marrying, Those kinds of relations are based around the familal hierarchy with strict rules about what each member of the hierachy is and does...Breaking that hierarchy by fornicating...Is breaking that sacred trust...But I know that Natural Apes...Not so much Gorillas but other Apes frequently break that trust...Because of that...Apes are frequently not trusted in times of trouble by other Humanimals that and our genetic closeness to Humans has caused other Species to not trust us."

"Oh..." Ichabod quickly got the gist of what Kong was saying "Kong you have my solomn vow of secracy...But Kong...From my knowledge of Psycology I do know something that may about...A long ago study...A Scientist-Who for the life of me I can't remember his name at the moment-But he did study some children of an Israeli Compound who were being raised communually grouped together by age and boys and girls who knew each other from Ages Birth to 6 never felt any Romantic Feelings for each other...I believe that is where the Humanimal Taboo against mating with Herd Siblings comes from...And we hear stories about Humans sometimes siblings seperated at Birth but sometimes also a Parent and Child seperated at birth,meeting years later and falling in love with each other...The first six years of life are crucial to preventing us becoming attracted to relations...But when you and Belladonna first met, you were like 9 and she was...Her time is a bit screwy due to having to start infantcy all over again after being placed in a Dragon embryo's body...But mentally she was 8...You both met in late childhood...Not exactly the cusp of puberty but darn close...So Kong if that gives you any consolidation..."

Meanwhile back at Third Earth, Karai wanted to question the Kratt Brothers and had Hank, Wyatt and Knuckles to take Nubs to the New York Athletic Club while she and Chapman grilled the two Zoologists.

Ever since the Mutant Riots ended the Turtles and the Morning Glories were given V.I.P. Privilages to the Club. Eleanor was given those privilages after she was elected Mayor of Forest.

They found Eleanor and her adopted Ward Triguina the Mutant Margay Cub relaxing in the Rec Room. Knuckles and Wyatt explained the situation to her.

"My, my." Eleanor said "I didn't think Hank had actually bred before his Mutation but what do I know?" She approached Nubs slowly, gingerly.

"You are a very handsome boy..." She said quietly as she inhaled his scent, to memorize it...Instantly the pungent odor of the TCRI Mutagen (Which isn't noticable to most Human Noses) Caused her nostrils to start itching...Another thing she detected that raised red flags in her mind

'He doesn't have anything in common with Hank scent-wise' Eleanor thought to herself as she rubbed her nose

"Eleanor?" Triguina cocked her head.

"Just a moment..."Eleanor said "..I need to wipe my nose!" She took Triguina into a Nursrey where Club Members young kids could play.

"Tri my Dear." The Mutant Ewe said to the Mutant Margay "I have a very special job for you...This Nubs...He has clearly not been a Mutant for very long and he needs someone to help educate him about his new surroundings, can you be that someone Tri?"

Back at the Rec Room, Knuckles the Mutant Jackrabbit and Leader of the Morning Glories sighed and said in telepathic 'speech' ^You can wait here if you wish...I'm gonna have a run around the indoor track.^

Knuckles changed into his gym clothes and began to gracefully run around the track. That is where he caught the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever beheld!

The Beautiful Female Hare Mutant! Her Ears and Legs were a bit shorter than his, because she was specifically a Mountain Hare. She was wearing a very simply short, white dress with a hole cut for her tail, and no sleeves, while most of her coat was the typical blue summer color, around her shoulders and chest she had the most amazing ruff of white winter fur like she had a built in fur stole!

Knuckles never stood a chance! He was smitten at first sight!

Knuckles began to leap with each step to reach her, when they were finally running side by side. Knuckles greeted her ^Hey.^ He said ^I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?^ The Mountain Hare Mutant simply glared and scowled at him and leaped away. Leaving Knuckles shocked and dismayed

 _ **Imagine that last seen to the music from the scene when Bold first meets Whisper in the 2nd Season of The Animals of Farthing Wood for maximum wistfullness**_


	16. Was Once an Animal

_**You reconize what the Chapter's Title is a Reference to Congradulations! You're a G.I. Joe Nerd, but on a more serious note this is a chapter I've had planned from the beginning where the Kratts finally get a chance to talk to Nubs and are shocked to find he prefers being a Mutant.**_

After 2 Gruelling hours of being grilled by Karai and Chapman, being asked about where they met Nubs and how long they had known him...Karai mentioned that Nubs had said he had been Mutated by 'The Man' and asked if either of them was the 'Man' he was speaking of.

"No!" Chris said "We had absolutely nothing to do with his Mutation!"

He sounded genuine so Karai believed him

"When he first met us, he said he was given his name by a man with yellow hair and blue eyes, yet when you two came in here he called you both by name...Why do you suppose that is?"

The Brothers shrugged "I don't know!" Martin said exsaperarted "We don't know that much about Mutant Animals!"

Karai turned to Chapman "What do you think?" She asked

"I think maybe Nubs might share more information with these two Humans he knows if he does have more information." Chapman said

Karai sighed

"You may find Nubs at the New York Atletic Club." She said

Wearily the two Brothers trudged to the New York Athletic Club

"Those were possibly the two most nerve wracking hours of my life." Chris sighed

"Yeah." Martin agreed "Real Ninjas are a lot scarrier than in those movies we saw as kids!"

After resting in the Rec Room for a few minutes, the two began to serch the Club, they finally found Nubs in the showers, They found him coming out of the shower,

"Oh Hey!' Nubs said cheerfully "This place is so amazing! This place has lots of waterfalls that can be either hot or cold!"

"Nubs..." Chris began to say Nubs was reaching into a bag he had brought with him

"And the food!" He said "Last night I ate so many amazing foods!"

He took out a sweet that was shaped life a fish

"Like this..." He said "...It's shaped life a fish but its not a fish, Mistress Karai called it a Taiyaki its got a lot of sweet beans in it."

"Nubs..." Martin tried to began to say

"I also ate something she called Inari..."

"NUBS!" Both Brothers yelled as loud as they could

Nubs looked at them with a surprised and bewildered expression

"It's really great to see you again...Martin said nervously "...And we see you're...Very...Happy...But what we want to know is...How did you become a Mutant."

Nubs became very quiet he looked down at his feet.

"I don't remeber a whole lot." He said "All of a sudden I awoke in a room, not in the Savannah next to my Mother...And already I was starting to Mutate...My hooves were turning into hands..."

"Did you see anyone?" Chris asked

"To Ninja Ladies came in to be my teachers." Nubs said "To teach me how to be civilized before I could meet my Father."

"Your...Father?" Chris asked

"Oroku Hank." Nubs said as he took a bite of the Taiyaki "One of the Morning Glories."

Chris and Martin looked at each other.

"That is...Very interesting." Chris said nervously "But don't you miss your Mom?"

Nubs glanced down again "Maybe a bit." He said "But Chris "I"m no longer an Animal...I'm a Mutant...And I'm gonna be somebody important! A Ninja!"

"You really like being a Mutant?" Martin asked

"Yeah!" Nubs said "Before everything felt all muddled...Like a Dream...I was alive but I didn't know why things happened things just were...But...Today I feel awkae...Truly alive for the first time! I can't imagine ever being just an Animal again!"

Quickly the two brothers had to leave.

 _ **And the Kratt Brothers have the fear they never knew they had realized**_


	17. The Kratt Brothers' Sorrow

_**So a new chapter I have been thinking to myself that if a chapter in this story isn't advancing the main plot of this story or completing a thread leftover from the Mutant Riots Quartet it shouldn't be written. Here I hope and can do both things in this chapter**_

Chris and Martin sat in the Tortuga by themselves in silence each brother quietly staring at his own feet.

Aviva poked her head in "Hey Guys..." She said "Since we're in New York Jimmy, Koki and I were about to head to the Tech Expo and we were thinking...Maybe it would get your minds off Nubs?"

"No thanks." Martin said "Aviva we got a lot of complicated feelings at the moment and we really need to sort them out..."

Aviva sighed deeply "I know how hard this must be for you two..." She said "...Nubs no longer being what he once was..."

"Aviva!" Chris exclaimed "As a Mutant Nubs is forever cut off genetically from the Normal Mutant Population...I mean not only can he never breed with them and contribute his genes to the endangered species' gene pool as a Sapient Mutant he is no longer part of the Natural World! He's part of the Civilized World, the People World..."

Aviva, Jimmy and Koki looked at each other sadly.

"I know." Koki said "But maybe this has a bright side...Maybe Nubs can help be an Ambassador for his Species like a REAL Ambassador! Maybe he can help protect the normal Rhinos!"

Martin sighed deeply "Nubs mentioned how happy he was being a Mutant...And that got me thinking some scary thoughts...Like would ALL our Animal Friends be happier as Mutants? Like thinking about every Baby Animal I ever named...Would they be happier living like Human Children?"

Aviva sighed "I don't know...Since Mutant Animals have been granted Civil Rights Mayor Eleanor Capra has been having talks with the US Government about the possibility of...Regulating the Creation of Mutant Animals in by having the government regulating Mutant Creation it will keep it out the hands of crooks...At least that's what Ms. Capra said I'm still not sure if that's how it works..."

Meanwhile at the Place where Karai, Chapman and the Morning Glories lived, it was Suppertime and things were...Uneasy...At best...Olive was with Raph to give him Moral Support when he confronted Tiamat, Knuckles had most disturbingly hardly any Appitite the Mutant Jackrabbit was noramaly a voracious eater but tonight...Pining and lovelorn Knuckles preferred that night to look out the window than eat.

This was Nubs 2nd Night with his 'Clan' as the Human named Karai called it but really this felt more like the first true night because the night he came he was mostly questioned by the Humans. Tonight it seemed to him he had been accepted as one of the family.

"I really like the improvements Donatello gave the van." Earl the Hamster Mutant said as he sipped his power smoothie. "He finally got that huge dent out of the side and I can't wait to try out the improved engine for the first time..." The Hamster's Squeaky voice giddy with glee.

Ninja Servants brought forth the Individualized Main Courses for each of the Morning Glories, Vegitarian Foods for the Herbivores, Mixes of Meat and Vegetables for the Carnivores and Omnivores.

Hank's favorite dish, Baked Brussels Sprouts was in a Taureen Large enough two Ninja needed to carry it, enough Brussels Sprouts to feed a very hungry Rhinoceros.

"Father." Nubs sniffed at the strange green vegetables "What are these?"

"Um..." Hank was still not sure what tomake of being a 'Father' "These are Baked Brussels Sprouts."

"Can I have some?" Nubs asked

Chloe, the Maternal Lynx Mutant looked at the pile of Brussels Sprouts and said "Seems the Chefs cooked enough for both of you tonight." She said Hank was abnormally small and skinny for a Rhino Mutant he was smaller than Leatherhead, Chapman suspected Constantine put something in Hank's Mutagen to stunt his growth,

Hank looked at his towering pile of Brussels Sprouts and agreed it did look like enough to share, so the Two Rhinos began to graze together.

Karai looked at the two Rhinos happily eating together. Tense feeling began to stir in her she bit her knuckle,if this was a trap or some kind of trick by Constantine it may be his cleverest one yet because she couldn't see where the catch was...And normally she could see these things coming a mile away."

She felt a hand softly touch her own "Why don't we talk in private?" He asked quietly

Karai glanced at Knuckles "Why is our Team's Leader not eating?" She asked

"I did talk to him earlier today." Chapman said "He did mention something about...Seeing a Beautiful Hare Mutant at the Gym...I quickly got the gist and backed off."

Meanwhile in the First Earth Town of Coltsfoot where Raph met Tiamat for a Drink at the Dragon's Den Bar where he got absolutely drunk drinking Dragon Liquor followed her back to her cave and...The result was Raph was the 2nd Turtle to become a Father.

They had recieved a helpful tip that Tiamat was at an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet, before she had laid her egg Tiamat had come into the same Buffet, and said simply 'I'm Pregnant' causing all the custumors to flee via any exit available to them, and the terrified Buffet Staff said she was free to eat everything in the Buffet free of Charge, because everyone knows Pregnant Dragons are the scariest creatures of all...Today it is believed that the Dragon the Legendary St George killed was actually a Pregnant Dragon who has a serious craving for Human Maidens.

When Belladonna heard this she frowned and snorted out a puff of frost "That's a jerkass move..." She said "Not only scaring every other custumor out of a meal but eating everything in the resturant for free! I never got a chance to really indulge my cravings for the brief time I was pregnant but if I did I wouldn't do what she did."

Of course Belladonna was a much smaller Dragon than Tiamat, and she only had one head with one mouth not five heads with five mouths to feed like Tiamat who was specifically a Hydra Dragon.

Raph sighed deeply as Olive lay a Feline Kiss by running her rough tongue over his green cheek.

"Good Luck." She mewed

 _ **I'll save the Confrontation for the next chapter, Read and Review!**_


	18. The Wind in Your Sails

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I travel the world_

 _And the seven seas,_

 _Everybody's looking for something._

 _ **This song was sort of Tiamat's Theme song when I first created her in my earlier stories when she was a VERY different character from what she is today,but the song I feel still summerizes her life philosophy perhaps even moreso**_

Raph marched over to Tiamat, the Multi-Headed Dragoness seemed to be taking a leaserly stroll to where Raph had no idea, not that it mattered much to him at the moment.

"Hey." He said quickly "Tiamat."

Her five heads, the main red one in the center and the four lesser heads all the different color turned and looked at him, each head had a warm smile.

"Bonjour Raphael!" Tiamat's Red Head said (That was the only head capable of speaking) In her French accent "How is everthing today..."

"Yeah,yeah, yeah..." Raph said cutting her off "Look Tia...We need to talk."

"About what?" Tiamat asked innocently

"The fact you treated me as a glorified sperm donar!" Raph spat furiously "You had that one knight stand with me to get pregnant! I'm here because I want joint custody of that kid! And I don't care what I have to do to..."

"Raphael." Tiamat said quickly "If you want joint custody then by all means you can have it."

Raph was left speechless, he hadn't expected this.

"I do beg your pardon Rapahel." Tiamat sighed "I merely assumed you didn't want any part of the child's life and I would be just fine raising her by myself."

"Tia..." Raph said "...That night I hoped it would just be sex for pleasure...The fact you havin' a kid means...How could it have been a one night stand if you were gonna have a kid?! I can't just have a kid I never see! I...I couldn't live with myself if I did!"

"I see." Said Tiamat "I suppose I really should have spoken to you about first."

"It gets worse." Raph said "After I got back tomy home dimenstion I met a Mutant Girl and we fell in love...But because we're different species...We can't have kids...At least not with without some weird fancy science stuff..."

"I see." Tiamat "Who is the lucky Mutant Girl."

Olive strode beside Raph "I"m her." She said a bit intimidated by the Massive Dragoness "My name is Olive."

"A Turtle and a Cat." Tiamat said cocking her five heads "You two certainly are an...Interesting couple. Raphael...If I may be frank, I will explain why I chose you to be the Sire of my Cub."

"I guess I'd like to hear that." Raph said "I mean...You're totally hot...You're a Captain of a Ship...You must have any number of hot Dragon Guys who'd love to be your Beau."

"Long, long ago..." Tiamat said "...Before I was a Humanimal...When I was a 'Normal' Dragon Even though I did not have opposable thumbs or the ability to speak Human Language I was still as Intelligent as a Human Being as most naturally enchanted or 'Mythical' Species are. I mated and laid a clutch of eggs. However I was too young and innocent...In my foolishness I left my nest for too long and Human Hunters found my eggs, stole them and ate them."

Raph cold a trickle of cold sweat run down his face

Tiamat continued "Heartbroken I went to my mate who rebuffed me for I would not come into estrus again for another year and I had other females to impregnate."

Timat shuddered "Furious at the deaths of my children and my mate's callousness I decided I would never have this happen to me again...I knew I had to become a Humanimal but I knew I couldn't travel to Planet Darksied where the Cauldron is...But I already knew of Wyndem Moreau who at the time lived near our forest...I manged to communicate to him I wished to become a Humanimal...And so I became his first test subject...It was with I he discovered injecting Dark Water or the Water that the Dark Crystal floats in at its place in the Cauldron will cause a Humanimal to over the course of a few days metemorphisis into a Humanimal...However he needed funds for his research and he sold me into slavery...How I escaped is its own tale but...I wandered for a long foolish time...I knew of the prophecy and I knew I would have to wait until at least the first half of the Final Event of the prophecy occured before I began looking for a sutible mate..."

"So why me?" Raph asked "Why not someone of your own species?"

After many years of wandering." Tiamat sighed "It is because you're not a Dragon you are perfect."

Raph was feeling more confused than ever "How does that work?" He asked

"I have spoken with Matoaka many times about this." Tiamat said "The pain we Enchanted Creatures with supernatually long lives feelliving among people with shorter livs than our own...Matoaka is a Unicorn who will live 500 years give or take a few decades that is a drop in the bucket compared to what we Hydra Dragons have...We live one thousand years...Exactly...How a Species becomes Mythical always depends upon some Supernatural Intervention by the Divine and each species' case comes with specific rules and obligations that come with our supernatural gifts For us Hydras that instant we turn exactly one thousant years old, we drop dead...Other Mythical Species have more leeway with individual lifespans but we do not because we are already the longest lived Mythical Species...And after becoming a Humanimal...I see we have too long a lifespan..." Tiamat began to shudder "...It is all right for Natural Hydras, living simple animal lives, but in the civilized realm things change too much, too quickly! Technolgy and Culture at the beginning of one century willnbe nothing like it is at the end...And...It is so hard to have any true connection with creatures who live such short intense lives! Humans, Cats, Dogs, Birds, Fishes, they all are like Mayflies to me!"

Tiamat sat upon her haunches like a Cat or Dog to get her Red Head close to Raph "If for one reason or another I had to marry you for the sake of the child, I would...I would do all my wifely duties to the letter, but Rapahael...I would never be able to truly love you...Even Turtles live too short a life for me."

"But Donny said we'll probobly live to be 400." Rpah said

"What is 400 compared to one thousand?" Tiamat scoffed "That is one century less than the Unicorn's 500...To me it would be life being married for four years...We long lived creatures live lonely isolated lives never able to truly connect outside of our fellow Mythicals...And that is why I chose you Raphael...Even with your Mutated Lifespan of 400...I believe our Cub will have a shortened lifespan closer to the Non-Mythical Creatures, or at least closer to the Unicorns and Water Dragons than to Hydras...I wished my cub to live a happy life...And I realized for her to have a happy life in the civilized realm, it must also be a shorter life."

Raph was floored, he came ready for a fight, but the wind had been knocked out of his sails.

Tiamat turned to leave. "One more thing." She said as she spread her wings "Do you know the book Tuck Everlasting?"

Raph only really heard of the movie from 2002 which he never watched because he assesed it was basacally a chick flick for Teeny-Bopper Girls "Can't say I have." He said

"I reccomand you read it." Tiamat "The Immortal Tucks state the immortality they have is a curse...That where everyone else are travelers of the journey of life...They are the rocks by the side of the road..." And with that she took flight

Raph reached for Olive's furry hand and together they stood in silence for a long time.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	19. Nubs and Triguina Become Friends

_**Simple title not much else about it but we do get some more character development from Triguina learn some stuff about her life at Maison De Fauna before it was destroyed**_

Early the next morning the Mutant Margay Cub Triguina left the apartment she and Eleanor shared to head over to the Beareau of Mutant Affairs. Over her shoulder was a small bag of toys and tapes and other things she liked.

 _ **(Author's Note: Remember Readers the current year is 2006 and some people still had VHS Tapes and VCRs)**_

Tri knocked meekly and Karai opened the door.

"Hola Miss Oroku." The Mutant Margay said meekly, she knewshe should bow Asian style but instead she simply looked at her own feet. "Eleanor asked me if I could help Nubs get settled to Mutant life so..."

"Please." Karai said moving aside "I would be most grateful for help. You can keep Nubs occupied for the day so he isn't in our hair while we work."

Tri looked at her bag "I have some tapes in my bag..."

"We have a nursrey room." Karai said "Where Mutants with children can leave them to play and watch televistion."

Nubs himself had awoken early but was mostly content to simply sit and admire his surroundings, when he first saw the Mutant Margay at the Gym, his Primordial Brain instantly reconyized as 'Cat' but not the 'Danerous Cats' like the Lions, Leopards and even the Cheetahs, like Olive and Chloe he reconized her as one of the small 'Not-Dangerous'Cats like Servals, Caracals and even the Sand Cats who occasionaly wandered to far from the Sandy Desert into the Savanah...Cats with teth to delicate to puncture the hide of Rhinoceros. Nubs saw she had a Spotted Coat extremly similar the the Serval, but...Her ears were too small, her arms and legs were too short and her tail was too long. Still he had to ask

"Are you a Serval?"

Tri cocked her head "No. I'm a Margay. My name is Triguina, but you can call me Tri if Triguina is too long for you."

"What is a Margay?" Nubs asked "Are you like Lynxes like Chloe?"

"Only that we're both Cats." Tri said as she started digging through her bag looking for something "Really we couldn't be more different...Lynxes live in the Cold North, hunting in the snow. Margays live in the Rain Forests of the Amazon...We live our whole lives in trees and we hunt monkeys by changing our voices to sound like monkey voices...When the monkeys are tricked into coming too close we eat them!"

Nubs shuddered, back when he was a normal rhino he never had much of an opinion one way or the other about monkeys but still as an Herbivore the idea of following a voice that sounds like a Member of your own kind, only to find the voice came from the mouth of a Carnivore was a pretty scary image to him.

"Eleanor sent me oer to play with you..." Tri said as she reached down into her bag.

"What are we gonna play?" Nubs asked

"The other Cubs won't be awake till much later." Tri said referring to the Cubs she had been raised with because they were all bred in the same lab in the Yucatan. "So in the meantime I'll show you one of my favorite shows!"

"Shows?" Nubs wasn't sure what she meant

"This." Tri showed Nubs a VHS Tape of a collection of Peanuts Cartoons.

She placed the tape in the VCR and this was the first time Nubs ever saw a Cartoon "Oh!" He exclaimed "The pictures! They move!"

"Quiet!" Hissed Tri, her ears folded back "Watch and listen!"

During the time Tri spent in Maison De Fauna before it was burned to the ground by Bishop, Tri had been introduced to Peanuts by Eleanor who kept it among other videos for Mutant Children to watch

(Eleanor as the oldest Female Mutant at 33-at least for the time being should an even older female Mutant come forward-having been cut from her Mother's Womb in Feral's Lab in 1977 and escaping with Cosmos 2 yeas later in 1979, during her long years as a wandering nomad traversing most of the North American Wilderness, only getting brief moments to wander into a small town to observe the current state of civilzation Eleanor was pretty slow to get accustomed to 21st century technology when Maison De Fauna was built content with VHS tapes)

Tri came to love the stories of Charlie Brown, Snopy and the rest, Nubs looked at Tri, and seeing the instense passion in her eyes as she watched, he decided to follow her advice and simply watch and listen.

Nubs would soon learn that to Tri, the life the Peanuts Kids lived was what she most wished for, having speant her earliest years in a horrible lab where she was born to her already Mutated Folks, and after escaping had to dodge the cartel searching for them, while hunting for food in the Rain Forest, the lives she saw in these Cartoons were what she hoped was the future Eleanor was speaking of, a future for Mutant Animals where the worst Mutant Children would worry about was weather or not your crush liked you or whether or not you got the play baseball.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	20. Playtime in Central Park

_**Once again traversing through a relativly mundane day in the Brave New Third Earth where Mutants and Humans seek to build a Harmonious Future together not much else other than giving a chance to include another plot thread that couldn't be squeazed into the Mutant Riots Quartet.**_

After lunch Tri took Nubs to Central Park where they would meet the other Yuccatan Cubs that Humanimals would think of as Tri's 'Herd Siblings' but Tri didn't think of them like that.

Central Park would never be the same after the Mutant Riots, Morgan's Enchantments had permantly warped it transforming a once pristinely manicured park into a twisted jungle where the trees contorted into shapes that the People of Third Earth assumed had been physicaly impossible, Fantasical Flowers in every color of the rainbow bloomed in great profustion and fruits and vegetables, some from Earth some Extra-Terrestrial, but all were edible to Terrestrial Earth Species were everywhere for anyone to harvest, that may have been the one great benefit at least from the Humans' perspective at least the warping of the beloved Central Park had also converted it to a cornicopia of near limitless bounty! Humans and Mutants alike would frequatly bring baskets or buckets and return home with dozens of apples or berries or an entire melon or pumpkin, seemed all fruits and vegetables were in Season all year round in the Enchated Central Park.

Tri and Nubs sat at the edge of the park as they waited for the other cubs to arrive. They sat side by side not talking to each other as neither could think of anything to say.

Until Nubs noticed some dandilions at the very edge of where the park met the pavement.

"Tri." Nubs said "What are those yellow flowers?"

"Those are called dandilions." Said Tri "Humans think of them as weeds, I like when they become old and are covered with fluff seeds that you can blow away."

"Can you eat them?" Nubs asked

"You can if you wish." Tri said with a shrug Nubs plucked a handful of three dandilions and he nibbled the yellow flowers off the stems first.

"Mmm." He said "These are good."

Meanwhile at First Earth, Ichabod was spending time with his Father Jonathan Crane. They were in Ichabod and Msarzipan's Apartment at Earthport, Marzipan was out at the moment probobly shopping

"I suppose you're asking why I asked to speak with you alone." Jonathan said with a sigh as he walked over to a suitcase he had brought with him.

Ichabod squirmed "Maybe a bit." He said he really hoped this wasn't supposed to be 'The Talk' about 'The Birds and the Bees' Particually since Ichabod had already gotten quite a bit of an education about that stuff already in training to become a Military Medic.

"Ichabod." Jonathan said "I know our relationship has gone through some rocky times." Joanthan opened the suitcase "Hopefully our relationship has been siginifigantly repaired for what I'm about to ask of you."

Ichabod was beginning to sweat, what could possibly be asked of him?

Jonathan turned and in his hands was the Scarecrow Costume, the pants and shist neatly folded the wigged mask also neatly folded and the hat hat and shoes and gloves laying upon the mask.

"This is your inheritence." Jonathan said holding the costume to his son. "I know in the past I have done some wicked things in this costume, but I am hoping that this costume can also serve the good...Especially when donned by you my son."

Ichabod gasped! He gulped feeling a lump begin to form in his throat "F-F-Father..." He stammered "I-I-I can't! It isn't me!"

"Ichabod." Jonathan said quietly and sympithetically "This costume...I suppose every costume we Rogues wore, with perhaps the exception of the Joker...He always had somethin the rest of us didn't...But the costume has a unique power of its own...It is hard for me to articulate this because for so long I rejected all things spiritual...But the costumes we wear imbue with qualities that can be utilized for either good or evil...The reason Nygma and I entered that abadoned building wearing our costumes is because we felt braver with our costumes than without...And this costume in particular has built in weaponry Ichabod...Spefically the special sleeves and sloves able to shoot fear gas...Ichabod you may need toknow how to do that in the future and I wish to teach you these skills before I am too old to do so."

Ichabod's felt his eyes stinging, hot tears began to form.

Ichabod..." Jonathan said soothingly "Don't cry My Boy. The Scarecrow can be more than a being of malevolence the power of fear can be utilized to protect what is good from those who would harm it."

Back at Third Earth, when the other Yuccatan Cubs came over to play with Triguina and Nubs, the Mutant Margay sought to show-off to impress the new friend.

"Watch this Nubs!" She said as she began to climb a tree whose brances coiled in loop-de-loops "I'm gonna do the double inside-out loop!"

"Uh..." Nubs looked at the strange branches "That looks dangerous Tri..."

"Danger is my life Nubs!" Tri sang but before she finished the first loop she fell and landed in a basket of apples that was being held by Chac the 9 Year Old Vampire Bat Mutant. crushed apple pieces flew everywhere.

Chac smirked "Applesauce anyone?" He chuckled

 _ **My Little Mutant**_

 _ **My Little Mutant**_

 _ **May all your days be bright!**_


	21. A Lazy Night

_**So...Here is a chapter for our characters to recount their various adventures throughout the day.**_

It was a lazy night at the Turtles' Lair, Once again it was Pizza Night, Chloe who was visiting with Olive wished sometimes the Turtles didn't have Pizza so often, Chloe wasn't sure what it was about the Pizza, maybe it was the oregano but she was finding Pizza wasn't something she could stomach multiple times a week.

Still Chloe knew she needed to be here tonight so she nibbled at her pizza slice while Leo and Mikey informed the others about the recent develpoments in building the Mutant Community.

"So..." Leo said "...We asked Celestia...Why did she feel the need to build a Church...She said she felt obligated to...That the fact the Mutants had not only survived but were also getting generous gifts from the Humans they attempted to destroy...Celestia felt for all this...They had to have gotten divine intervention so she has to do something to show gratitude for the fact they weren't completely destroyed."

"And Leo and I looked at each other..."Mikey said "And we were like 'if only you knew Celestia...' Mikey was of course referring to the revelation the Turtles, the Morning Glories and the Fellowship Herd had with the Alien Chardanaro at Coney Island, where they learned the divine orgins of the Humanimals.

"Also...Eleanor chose a Mutant to be the Minister of Education..." Leo said "...She picked Kevin."

"That's an odd choice." Don said "Why did she pick him?"

"She said he is one o the better educated surviving Mutants." Leo said "Despite never being able to attend school, he was able to learn a lot learning alongside his adopted Human Sister Kaylee."

"So that was our day..." Mikey said "...How was yours?"

"We got quite a bit done today." Don said "We got the crib most importantly and few other supplies...April did mention She and Casey needed to restock some supplies to so it was a great oppritunity for her to show us, what she prefers for baby supplies."

Olive piped in "Halfway through Raph decided he needed to talk to Tiamat that instant, get it done quick like pulling off a band-aid so we quickly ducked out of the store and to First Earth.

First Earth Techno-Wizard (Wizards able to enchant Technolgy) Created special wristwatch like devices that gave one the ability to create a portal to First Earth or Third Earth, depending which Dimenstion you were currently in, Currently the devices could only create portals to First Earth or Third Earth, and the only people who could have them, were the Turtles, Splinter, Leatherhead, the Morning Glories and Eleanor Capra, even most Earth Politicians couldn't have this piece of Technology.

"So...Uh..."Mikey turned to Raph "How was it with Tiamat?"

Raph burped "It...Went fine." He said "I'm bored, anyone wanna watch a movie?"

They sat down and turned it to the Saturday Night Classic Horror Theater, the Kind of Show with the Comedic Host who does skits before and after the commercial breaks.

Chloe decided to wait to talk about Nubs until tomorow...She sat next to Leo as the Host did the Introduction for 'House of Frankenstien'

 _ **Fun Fact a Deviantart Artist made a picture with 2012 Leo watching TV with Svengoolie pictures photoshoped into the Picture**_


	22. Lovelorn Hares and Fanfiction

_**So...If you're suspitions have been aroused byn the title of this chapter don't worry this isn't a vendetta against anyone, it is however an explanation of why I willnever write Chris or Martin Kratt being shipped with anyone, the Kratt Brothers have been like my idols way back when they were doing Kratts Creatures in the 90s and since I can't really seperate the real-world Kratts from the Cartoon Kratts in my mind and knowing in real life they ae both married with kids that's why I don't ship them, I don't do shipping with reallife people and here a Female Mutant is in the context of this story is writing fanfiction about the Turtles the Ideal Males of the Mutant Community for fun and profit (Basacally she writes commishions giving her patrons a Turtle/Reader Love Stories as they request them) Cheerfully disgarding the fact two Turtles are already engaged to Females of their own choosing, since writer is herself a Mutant she is subject to slightly different social rules than the Humans**_

After coming back from the park covered in apple pulp, Eleanor knew she had give Tri a bath before anything else, unlike Marzipan Tri still retained a Feline averstion to water and didn't like baths unless Eleanor gave them to her.

Eleanor washed the Mutant Margay Cub in a wooden tub, scrubbing her all over with scentless soap.

"How was your day with Nubs?" Eleanor asked as she washed Tri's long blonde head-fur.

"It was nice." Tri said mildly

"That's good to hear." Eleanor said with a smile after drying Tri off Eleanor said supper would be ready in half an hour, While Eleanor herself didn't eat meat the Mutant Ewe was able to cook meat dishes for her carnivorous ward, as long as it wasn't sheep meat Elenaor had no qualms about serving normal, non-mutated animals for the sake of her carnivrous friends.

Tri sat down at her chair and decided to do some internet surfing, while she wasn't the most tech-savvy having lived in the rain forest most of her young life she was quickly getting a grasp at this internet thing. She was quickly becoming a fan of this site called 'Deviantart' Feeling a bit bored for a lark she typed 'Ninja Turtles' into the serch engine and she was more than surprised at what she found.

Meanwhile, After Nubs came back to Karai's Building Knuckles was still lovesick, he couldn't see why this female would have no interest in him...A hero who had contributing to saving all of Mutant Kind! He paced furiously in his quarters in his 'Brother' Earl came in.

"Uh..." The Dwarf Hamster Mutant said nervously "Do you feel like eating anything?" He asked

Knuckles didn't reply, he continued pacing back and forth.

Earl sighed and said "I did some asking around about that Hare Mutant you mentioned...One Human said he frequently sees a Hare matching that description hanging around the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

Knuckles stopped in his tracks and felt he could kiss that Hamster!

The next day, the Turtles awoke feeling pretty good.

Donatello started his day with checking his email. Right away he saw a message from Triguina (Don had given the Cub his email adress in case she needed to contact them) And while he intially worried Tri might be in danger when he saw Tri's Message was a link to something she saw at Deviantart, he relaxed but felt he would need to talk with her that she should contact him for emergencies not clutter in inbox showing him artwork. But then he clicked the link...And quickly turned bright red, first with bashfullness, then with white hot fury.

"GUYS! GET IN HERE!" He hollered to his Brothers

"Who the shell is this?" Raph asked when he saw the stories labeled 'Raph X Reader'

Don checked to see who the 'Author' Was "Someone called 'Blue-Wolf' Don hesitated...Was this an Actual Wolf or a Human calling themselves Wolf. He clicked the link

"She's an actual Mutant." Don said reading the Author's Description of herself, she also had a pitcture of herself for her Profile, she was actually blue! A Colbat Blue Wolf, probobly due to how she Mutated...This...This would not stand.


	23. Bluey Wolf and Other Strangness

_**So...Here we learn about our inspiring writer and other things happen throughout the day.**_

Looking through Social Media the Turtles discovered that this 'Blue Wolf' Character was good friends with Celestia Mosaka. Leo immediatly called her and informed her of what they had discovered and asked the Japanese Bobtail Mutant if she knew what her friend was doing.

Celestia instantly became very hot under her fur and she mewed something that sounded like 'No' but Leo wasn't convnced

"You could warn your friend to knock it off." Leo said "Before we do ourselves."

"You know..." Celestia squirmed "...This is within Bluey's Constitutional Rights...This is 21st Century New York not Feudal Japan."

Celestia heard only dial tone after that. Celestia worried that Bluey's Fiction had offened the Turtles too deeply and unless she deleated all her fics the Turtles would demonstrate the Ninja Assanation Techniques with her 1st Amendment be damned.

Celestia looked at the clock. Normally Bluey was awake all night and fell asleep at the crack of dawn and it was already 9 in the morning. Still...She had to do something.

Bluey this morning was still awake, she had just completed what she felt was her masterpiece she had wrote a story with four different endings depeding upon which Turtle the reader chose for her lover.

Bluey was so hyped she was still awake but she was very uickly began to get tired. The Mutant She-Wolf yawned and stretched. She was very much a creature of the night She would often crack Werewolf Jokes about how the Moon was what drove her but instead of howling and killing peasents the Moon drove her to write stories.

As the Turtles were clearly the most healthy male Mutants for miles around (At least as far as the Mutants of North America were concerned) They were the 'Fab Four' for Mutant Girls and Bluey, sly and witty saw a market. She always loved to write and it was too easy to take the simple ideas Mutant Girls had for romantic scenarios and weave a story around them. However she wouldn't do this for free she would however be reasonable about the fee small fees of 5 or 10 Dollars depending how long the story would be. After writing 40 Stories featuring the various Turtles (And at least one featuring Leatherhead the 2nd most healthy Mutant Male according to the Mutant Girls) She had quite a bit of cash to spend, she would buy fast-food meals, books and various trinkets she kept scattered about her apartment. Life was pretty sweet!

Just as she was beginning to relax in her bed, the phone rang! Irritated she answered

"Bluey." It was Celestia.

"Tia!" Groaned Bluey "I was about to sleep!"

"It's important all right!" Exclaimed Celestia "The Turtles found out about your fanfiction and they aren't happy about it!"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I think it would be best you delete all your stories before they come over...I don't know what they have planned."

Flinging herself out of bed Bluey proceeded to delete every story from her account, then delete her account entirely. She still had the stories saved in her Microsoft Word Documents but those would be for her eyes only...Hopefully...

Exsausted she lay back down in her bed and fell asleep...In her dream she was floating in the vaccuum of space halfway between Mars and Jupiter.

In front of her floated an envelope as large as she was with a beautiful wax seal, she floated closer to it and out of the envolope sprung one of the Turtles, it looked like Donatello but spoke with a voice that sounded like Leonardo's

"Hey Bluey!" Chuckled the Turtle as he reached for his Bo Staff

Bluey shrieked certain the Turtle was planning to beat the tar, stuffing or 'into next week' out of her. She tried to run but running through space was like running through molasses.

The Turtles got directions to Bluey's Apartment and the four of them were too mad to dawdle and as they exited the lair Chloe was about to meet them.

"Hey guys." She said "Can we talk about something?"

"Later Chloe," Leo said as he marched past her "We need to deal with something really important."

"But...But..." Chloe sighed "I guess if it's important it's important."

Meanwhile Tri once again headed over to the Bureau of Mutant Affairs to once again play with Nubs.

She found Nubs hanging out in the Garage with Hank and Earl.

"Hey Nubs." Tri said with a slight blush upon her cheeks, "You want to play again?"

Nubs was for the first time felt the experience of being torn between two things.

"I'd really like to play..." He said bashfully "...But today my Father and Uncle Earl are gonna teach me about cars."

"Oh." Tri hadn't expected this "Can I stay?"

Earl shrugged "Sure why not?" As far as he was concerned the more cubs he could teach about Cars the better.

Tri sat herself down and right away Earl began talking about 'fan-belts' or something else that sounded incredibly boring to her and she quickly became more interested in playing cat's cradle.

Nubs however was amazed by what he was learning, Before he was Mutated he believed Automobles to be some kind of strange evil-scented animal that Humans were somehow able to master...However the more he learned about what these machines were and how they did what they did he felt foolish for ever believing these things to be animals like himself.

Meanwhile at First Earth, Ichabod Crane began his day, he kissed Marzipan's cheek as she was still in bed.

"Good morning." He said sweetly, Marzipan purred and yawned and stretched in response.

Ichabod chuckled and began his morning grooming routine, first, with the electric shaver Marzipan got him for his last birthday he shaved off his five'o'clock shadow.

His Humanimal Herd Brothers would often ask him why if took such pride in his ability to sprout facial fur why he felt the need to shave it off. Ichabod responded that Shaving was simply a write of passage for Human Males.

 _ **I think that's enough for tonight, Read and Review**_


	24. Diversions Tiny Diversions

_**Not much else to say about this other then it is an example of how the tiny things become so important in our lives**_

Somewhere deep in an underground cave whose location was kept secret by generations of Humanimal Shamans. Fossil lit a few sticks in insense and set down the mixure in his prayer bowl, and as the purfumed smoke flowed over his body, the Velociraptor Shaman began his sacred communication with the spirits.

'It has been a long time...' He 'Think-Spieked' to the spirits 'I'm already in my mid-40s and I have no children of my own...'

(That was what he assumed anyway...Way back in his wild youth as a Shaman Apprentice were a few nights he could not remember)

'I need someone to pass my teachings unto before I am too old...' Fossil sighed '...I have been thinking...That Pangolin-Girl who came to inform us of the Golden Rose, who led us to Prince Rory...Aurora was her name wasn't it? I remembered that she mentioned she had been apprenticed to her herd's Shaman before her herd was...She bacme a wanderer and then became apprentice to a Deer-Man Scientist who has her doing paperwork...I believe she has more potential as a Shaman then as a Secratary...With your Blessing Great Spirit, I would like to resume Teaching her the ways of the Shaman...'

A thousand voices he heard responding _'Yes! Yes Fossil! Take the Pangolin as your apprentice!'_

Meanwhile at Earthport it was Ichabod and Marzipan's first day of 'Mentoring' the Mutant Cubs' Ichabod at first wasn't sure what to do. Marzipan suggested that they do something simple...Like take the cubs to the library and simply read books to them. Ichabod smiled happy Marzipan was able to not overthink this whole 'Mentor' thing.

However it was also close to lunchtime the Cubs needed food. Ichabod saw the dilema the Cubs Julia the Hyena and Caesar the Chimp wanted to eat at a fast-food Burger place, however the place had too much 'meat' scent hanging around it, which caused the Herbivore Zeb the Zebra to gag,she would prefer a resturant that catered to vegetarians. Rye the Anteater could eat a bit more than just ants or termites, but still his tiny, toothless mouth limited what he could put in it. And Taylor the Flamingo she didn't like red meat our poultry, she did like shrimp and had a massive sweet tooth, or perhaps in this case sweet beak..

Ichabod however quickly saw the answer and grinned

"All right Cubs..." He said to them "...Because today is such a special day...We're eating at the Rainforest Cafe."

The Rainforest Cafe, one of the old franchises rivived from Earth's past...Had found a real knack in catering to different species of Humanimal...Including special insect dishes for insectovores!

Marzipan had been to the Rainforest Cafe twice before, both times the culinary experience had been 'Meh' at best. The First Time she had been very under the weather and was too nauseous for any real food so she had to content herself with a catnip soda that left her in a near catatonic state for the rest of the day.

The 2nd time, it was a special meeting and for reasons too complicated to explain here, Marzipan had to eat vegetarian that night so she ordered the rice pilaf and it was mediocre.

But to Marzipan that was all right because to her, Rainforest Cafe was less about food and more about specticle. She was dazzled by the atmosphere the stimulated rainfall the periodic thunder and lightning effects and she particually liked the patch of ceiling resembling the night sky that would change its vivid colors from time to time.

The Cubs were enthralled to get the chance to visit the Rainforest Cafe for the first time which Ichabod's generous Military Salery could easily afford.

However just before they entered, the sound of shattering glass, and a Draconic Roar! It was too far away for any of them to see, but Ichabod felt obligated to investigate.

"You get the cubs settled Sweetie..." Ichabod said to Marzipan "...I'll see what all the commotion is about!"

Down the Earthport Hall he saw it! A Humanimal Cop, a Female Dragon, had leapt out a window the story above pursuing her 'Prey' a rather voluptuous but at the same time very mean looking Human Female with a fair amount a tatoos , attempting to wriggled out of the Dragon's Grasp like a worm!

"So..." Said the Dagoness as embers began to flow out of her mouth "...How about I burn you and see how you like it?"

Ichabod returned after learning the extent of the Human Lady's Crimes. Ichabod shuddered, even though he was the Son of two Convicts himself...He had always been protective of children and anyone else who couldn't defend themselves, to hurt anything was repulsive to him. He was starting to feel that the Humanimals' idea that anyone who hurts children it should cost them an arm and a leg...Literally.

Meanwhile at Third Earth Bluey was still asleep when the Turtles came to her apartment.

She heard the doorbell...In that moment she felt sure she was about to die.

Still she got out of bed, weary because she had only gotten a half hour of sleep at most. She came to the door, opened it.

Four very ticked off Turtles.

"Bluey..." Leo was straining to keep himself calm "...We want to talk with you..."

Raph decided not to even bother with pretense, instead he whipped out his Sais and yelled "WHY YOU WRITIN' SMUT ABOUT US?!"

Bluey jumped back and yelped! The Blue Wolf Mutant quickly flopped down and tucked her tail between her legs, her Lupine Instincts taking over.

"I DELEATED MY STORIES!" She said quickly "I DELEATED MY ACCOUNT!"

"Still..." Leo huffed he was a bit shocked by her reaction though "Why Bluey, Why?" He sighed exsaspered.

Bluey scuffled under her bed her tail still between her legs "Because I needed the cash!" She held her furry hands to her face and wept "I didn't realize you guys wouldn't like me writing fanfiction about you! But all us Mutant Girls are so fond of you...And...And I'm sorry Guys! Please don't kill me!"

This actually took all the Turtles, even Raph aback, even though he whipped out his Sais at this point it was kind of like a reflex for him. The Turtles at this point saw what that body language could mean to a Mutant who has lived a harsh life in the woods.

"Raph..." Don sighed "...I think we may have overdid it this time."

Raph sighed and placed his sais back in his belt.

Mikey was actually the most sympathetic, because he saw something of his puckish younger self in the She-Wolf. He took it upon himself to peek under the bed and extend the olive branch.

"Bluey." Mikey said "We're not gonna kill ya...We were never planning to kill ya...Raph pulling out his sais is kind of like a reflex to him...You said you deleated everything? That's probably all we needed to hear...We cool?"

Bluey responded only with more weeping and violent shivering.

"Shell..." Mikey said realizing how much they had terrified her "You've had a rough life haven't you?"

"M-My F-F-First days in the Lab..." Bluey stammered refering to the place where she was Mutated "They hurt me."

Don looked at Leo, at this point they felt really bad. Having the some smutty stories written about you is nothing compared to this Mutant Girl must have went through...Once again Ninja Pride had gotten the better of them.

 _ **And thus our heroes continue the day never suspecting Constantine was watching and was planning to spring his trap**_


	25. The Trap is Sprung

_**No more time for meandering**_

That evening before suppertime Tri and Nubs went out to watch the construction of Forest.

As they sat and watched the strange and mystical construction Nubs ate some dandilions he had picked along the way.

"Tri." Nubs said as he finished his dandilions.

"Hmm?" The Mutant Margay Cub turned her head

"Do you remember..." Nubs gulped down the last of the flowers "...What it was like being a Normal Animal?"

"Actually Nubs." Tri pulled her knees close "...I never was a normal animal...I was born a Mutant, my Mama and Papa they were once normal animals, but they never said anything to me about what it was like before they...Died."

Nubs didn't have any idea what to say in response so he quietly sucked his finger and turned to look at the construction.

"Ever since Eleanor adopted me." Tri sighed as she looked at the evening sky "The other Yucatan Cubs...Who were born in the same lab I was...Don't look at me the same anymore, sometimes they call me 'The Princess' sometimes they call me worse things...But you..." She turned and looked at Nubs "You're different. You've been the best friend I've had my entire life!"

Nubs smiled. Then he saw something hangin from a nearby tree

"What's that?" He asked

"That." Tri looked where he was looking "That's a swing. You sit in it."

They walked over to the swing. Nubs began to sit in it but his heavy Rhino Body was too large to fit in it. So he quickly got out.

"How about I'll sit in it." Tri demonstrated by sitting herself down "And you push me."

"Push you?" Nubs cocked his head

"That's how you play with the swing!" Tri chirped "Someone sits in the swing and someone either pushes them or you push yourself by swinging your legs."

Nubs started pushing, barely pushing at first because he wasn't sure how much strengh was needed, but very quickly got got into the literal swing of things and with his massive mucscles was the best swing pusher anyone could wish for.

Tri laughed and laughed as he kicked out her legs with glee! She saw the Normal Birds flying towards the setting sun and for a moment she dreamed she was flying with the angels in Heaven!

Then she swung backwards...And Nubs suddenly wasn't behind her.

Tri opened her eyes and looked around. "Nubs?" She mewed Nubs was no where to be seen.

She got off the swing. She looked behind the tree "Nubs?" She called

His scent was hanging around but it was becoming fainter by the minute, Tri was beginning to panic.

The Turtles were once again eating Pizza for supper in the lair, feeling refelctive after the whole thing with Bluey when Olive came racing in.

"Guys! Guys! She panted "Something's happened!"

"Happened?" Leo asked

"Come..." Olive gulped "...Come to the Bureau! No time for questions."

At the Bureau lobby Nim and Chloe were weeping, both the Mutant Rat and Mutant Lynx was covering her face with her hands.

Hank sat despondantly, with Earl and Wyatt sitting beside him in an attempt to console him.

And Knuckles! Leo had never seen the Mutant Jackrabbit like this. He his in a corner, hiding his face by covering it with his long ears.

"Karai..." Leo stepped forward "What the shell happened?"

Karai turned to Tri "Why don't you give your side of the story first?" She didn't seem harsh with the Mutant Cub only emotionally crushed

Tri stepped forward

"Nubs and me went to Forest..." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "...And Nubs saw a swing and we started...I sat in the swing and Nubs pushed me...We were having so much fun..."

Don looked at Mikey both felt a tightening of the throat, something had happened and it wasn't pleasent.

Tri continued "...Then one moment he isn't behind me anymore...I can't find him anywhere...He didn't even leave any tracks!"

Karai sighed "Within the same hour this happened...We got this."

She looked away in shame as she handed Leo the ransom note, it was the steretypical ransom note written with letters cut out from magazines...

It read

 _My Dear Karai_

 _I have got the Mutant Rhino Calf for I was the one who Mutated him._

 _You have 48 Hours to return my Weapons to me so we can all be one happy family_

 _If they are not returned to me in 48 Hours you will never see that Calf again._

 _With Love_

 _Constantine Savage._

Reading that note particurally the 'One Happy Family' line Leo bit his lip so hard a drop of blood fell upon the note.

"We're getting him back." Leo said firmly

 _ **Read and Review**_


	26. The Beginning of the Rescue

_**Soon the Wild Kratts will be recruitied**_

Leo began to pace "First things first..." He said "...I can feel fairly certain that tonight isn't included in the 48 Hours...I mean it's already nine o'clock! So that means we have only tomorow and the day after."

"Isn't Constantine located in Seatle?" Don asked "We may have to travel all the way across the country if that's where Nubs is being held!"

"What I think we need to find out..." Leo said "...Is how in the shell Nubs was kidnapped in the first place! How was he able to capture with Triguina not noticing and how could they not leave any form of track?"

"We should investigate the scene of the crime..." Don began to say

"But first," Leo said "We need to see Eleanor."

Eleanor listened to the story. She rememberedwhen she first met Nubs and how he didn't have a scent similar to Hank it was only too easy to see at this point that Constantine had taken a random Rhino Calf and convinced him Hank was his Father, in the Wild Rhinos never have any real familal bond with the Father in so many animal species the concept of 'Father' doesn't really exist...Like at all. It is only until after being Mutated do many of these Species grasp such concepts.

Hank for his part never grasped the ruse. (Chloe, Wyatt and Nim had some inkling something wasn't right and they had those suspitions confirmed when they listened at Karai and Chapman's Door and heard Chapman not only confirm Hank wasn't Nubs Father but it was impossible for him to be Any Calf's Father, as Constantine had gotten Hank when he himself was an itty bitty Calf in order to be able to stunt his growth so he wouldn't become larger than a Human...Hank never had the oppritunity to impregante any Female)

But Hank sat and tears flowed from his eyes down his long muzzled face. "I guess I wasn't a good enough Father." He said sadly "I had no idea what to do."

In sympathy Raph put his Arm around the Rhino Mutant "Hank." He said "C'mon We'll get him back...We just need to figure out what to do."

That was when a familar face poked in.

"Hey." Came a Familar Voice,the Turtles turned around

"Bluey!' Leo exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Every Mutant had heard what happened." Bluey said as she came in "I was thinking maybe I could help."

"All right Bluey." Leo said "How do you think you can help?"

"My nose for one thing." Bluey said mildly "My nose is much more powerful than a Feline's No Offense Felines...Maybe I can sniff out a clue?" 

Knuckles and Eleanor also had pretty powerful noses (Weather they were comparable to a Wolf's is a debate I'm not getting into.) They all agreed to contribute to sniffing the scene of the crime.

"Do you guys catch the scent of something...Mechanical?" Bluey asked as she sniffed the spot Nubs had been standing when he got captured.

"No." Said Eleanor

^No.^ Agreed Knuckles

"I do." Bluey said "I dectect the faint odor of machinery."

"Holy shell.." Don gasped "That could mean Nubs was capured in some kind of Machine built to capture Animals...A Machine that levitates or hover so at to leave no track!"

"And since Constantine was a former Foot Scientist..." Leo said "...He could easily apply the same invisability technology the Foot Tech Ninja have so nobody would see the machine...And when if Nubs was in the machine...Nobody would see him being taken away!"

"We've got a means!" Eleanor said as she pumped her fist "And of course we have the motive!"

"Guys." Olive said mekly

"Yeah Olive?" Raph turned to his beloved

"Constantine still has Mutant that aren't us." Olive said nervously "Long ago I mentions tomy Brothers and Sisters that Constantine had already put our Cousins to work...I have no idea who or what they are...I only knew they even existed because that what the Scientists said to me."

"Shell." Don said "We have no idea what we could be facing."

Leo sighed "I hate to do this do Matoaka..." He turned to Mikey "Mikey, can you jump to Fisrt Earth and find the Fellowship Crew."

"Where the shell would they be at this hour?" Mikey asked

"Set your cordernates to Earthport." Don said "That's the most likely place you'll find them."

Mikey set his wristwatch's cordinates and jumped into the Portal.

It was dark in Earthport...And because at First Earth it was April and Spring Storm thudered and crashed, leaving Mikey more than a bit creeped out.

"Keep your cool Mikey..." He said to himself "It's just a storm. No monsters are gonna jump out at you..."

He remembered where Ichabod said his apartment was if ever he was needed...And luckily for Mikey he was already at the same floor. He walked past stores and places of servace, to the apartments. He found the Number that belonged to Ichabod and Marzipan and rand the doorbell.

"I really hope they aren't asleep..." He murmured to himself as this whole place seemed dead at the moment.

At the same moment the door opened the lightning cracked and Mikey saw the most hideous face ooze out towards him!

MIkey never stood a chance he leapt backwards shrieking.

"Mikey! Mikey!" Ichabod's familar voice and he took off the Scarecrow mask "Calm down it's me!"

"Ichabod!' Mikey covered his eyes as he was blushing "What the shell were you doing wearing that creepy mask?!"

"It's a long story..." Ichabod said

"Look." Mikey said "Something's happened...I need you to get the rest of the Fellowship crew." 


	27. A Moment with Rory and Scippio

_**So...Just a Moment showing what Rory and his Pecock Friend Scippio were doing when they got the call. Just a brief musing on the trials and tribulations of Humanimal Sex Workers.**_

That moment Rory peeked into Scippio's new office he had been given to plan, plan what? Lessons on the sexual habits of different species...At least that was what Scippio was led to believe that was what he was supposed to be doing. The trouble was it wasn't clear what exactly was needed for Mutant Sexual Education...Was this supposed to educate the different species of Mutant about each other's mating cues in hopes of preventing unfortunate confustion? Scippio did have a bit of knowladge about the sexual habits of various species of Humanimal but clearly not all. ith Paradise Calley being located in the far Northern Wilderness, while technolgy could help some Creatures adapt many species of tropical species of reptile, amphibian and bird simply couldn't live in Paradise Valley, Peacocks are surprisingly hardy Birds and can manage such a cold enviroment.

"Hey." Rory said as he nudged his still velvet antlered head in. "So...How are things?"

Scippio sighed and clutched his temples "I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Really?" The Buck tiptoed in

"Queen Matoaka seems to think because I was a stripper I'm some kind of expert of Humanimal Sex...But I was almost never had sex with the patrons."

"Uh..." Rory hesitated, before Scippio became Stripper when he was a petty criminal in a gang of Juvinile Delinquints he did have sex with more than few partners of various species

"Rory..." Scippio turned his weary head to the Buck "Can I vent to you for a moment."

"Sure." Rory leaned in close

"I really want to leave being a sex worker." A tear trickled down the Peacock's Beak "...I really, really wish to find a nice Peahen and start a family. But I see how People don't think we're sutible for raising children...People always have this lingering fear that even if we sex workers won't be predatory with children, we won't be able to control ourselves around them...Be completely inapropriate around them! That Rory is one thing I have taken steps never to do! I speant my Chickhood in a neighborhood where the low class Humanimals mixed with low class humans...And I would see Humans who would have sex in public in front of children! Even as the low class Thug Chick I was I was replusled by that! So I took great pains never to act like a tart in front of children! I may have been a crook in my past but I hated the idea of harming children!"

Rory leaned in and nuzzled his friend...That was when his wristwatch blared

"It's an alert." Rory said "Someone is in trouble!"

 _ **Not much else to say other than Read and Review**_


	28. Journey to the West Coast

_**Before I proceed with this story, I want to recomend both the manga Beastars and the Webcomic Nature of Nature's Art, the former is a very recent discovery (One a made last night as I write this) and the latter has been something I've gotten into over the last year particurally the current arc (Starring a sexy Ermine prostitute with a Jekyll and Hyde split personality) Both are great Animal Stories but both are most certainly not for kids.**_

When the First Earthers arrived. Only a few had answered the call, Ichabod and Marzipan, Rory, Bill Brandy, Edward Green, and surprisingly Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma both wearing their respective costumes.

"We agreed." Nygma said "It isn't right for new mothers like Matoaka and Minsk to have to be called away just to locate one missing Mutant child, and since we..." He sighed "Did get our stolen youth from a Mutant Animal, that we should spend our three months of youth in service to those who we..." Nygma trailed off too ashamed to complete his speech.

"Perhaps our talents could be of service." Jonathan said mildly.

"Your fear gas is indeed a powerful weapon..." Karai said with a nod "...It is also however very hard to control! Anyone who comes into contact with it is in grave danger if they do not recieve the antidote."

"We're ready." Eleanor said as she and Tri approached with backpacks laiden with tools.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Raph exclaimed "I get why yer comin' with us Elly but leave the freakin kid" Tri stepped foreward

"I"m no ordanary cub." She said quietly and darkly "I was bred to be a weapon...Even after we escaped we were all still weapons..."

Tri had a strange black device along her right arm, she touched it with middle finger and out appeared a three foot long needle perfect for stabbing into somebody's brain.

"They took my friend." Tri said "For Nubs I will do anything! He may be slow witted but he is such a sweetheart! So many things I wanted to do with him...Somany things I wanted him to see..."

The Turtles looked at each other and sighed. Like them Tri had been raised all her life to be a fighter...Even though it went against most laws against child endangerment, they were sure Tri could handle it for they were like her when they were her age."

"Our helicopter is ready." Karai said as the Massive Helicopter lowered itself to take them to Seatle Washington.

Along the way Mikey asked "Why couldn't Jim, Kong and Bob come."

"Kong runs his own Clinic at Earthport." Ichabod said "And he also had an important surgery to do tonight. Jim and his Girlfriend Jordan were attending an auction so they could buy a place for the Bakery they plan to run and Bob..." Ichabod blushed and looked at Bill, who also blushed

"My...Brother had something really importent to attend to..." The Bull said tugging at his collar.

"It has something to do with his Fox Boyfriend doesn't it?" Asked Raph

"If it does it isn't any concern of yours!" Bill snapped.

"Really guys." Don said "This fight is primarally our business we should be extremly grateful any of them took the time to help us."

Bill cooled down "You still are marrying our herd sister...So it is our duty,but hopefully it isn't needed for everyone to pitch in to rescue one Rhino Calf when we already have so many."

Many of the Morning Glories were stillin complete shock over the whole situation, not only had Nubs been kidnapped but the shock and horror of having to face the mysterious figure they had been running from since the beginning, Constantine Savage!

Chloe and Nim stated to cry and Rory looked at each other, they hated to see Female Beasts cry.

"Please." Bill lowed pleadingly "If you can't cheer you,can we at least calm you down...Do you want to hear about some of our Humanimal Tradtions?"

"Perhaps." Eleanor said "What traditions were you thinking of?"

"One thing the Fellowship were talkin' 'boat this week." Bill said "Was even though Donatello be marrien' our Herd Sister, he won't be taken' the Oath of Mutual Protection."

The Turtles were already startin' to get concerned

"What is that?" Don asked "And why won't I be taking it?"

"Because..." Bill sighed "You're too different...You've got your own Tradtional Code of Honor which Fossil determed meant you don't need to take the Oath."

"What is the Oath?" Don asked

"It's exactly what is says it is." Rory said "An Oath of Mutual Protection...Long ago, the Rabbit People introduced it to all the Humanimal Species...They called it, the Woodland Vow...Which possibly explained why no Species South of the Equater had heard of it. It is first and foremost a promise not to...Frighten..."

"Terrorize nor consume one another.' Is how we heard it from the Alderbared Slaves Marzipan said of course as she had been born a Free Humanimal of Mizzer she had never taken the Oath until after she was enslaved in Alderbaren and she and all the other Mizzer Humanimals had taken it when the Native Alderbaren Humanimals learned they hadn't.

"So basaclly...Don't eat each other." Raph said

"Of course the tradition was started very long ago..." Rory said "...Back then Humanimals weren't as they are today, and the Herbivores had genuine concerns about the Carnivores."

Thinking back to Mutant Riots and how they had seen Tiny Mutants scavenging upon the corpses of Humans and Mutants alike, the Turtles and Eleanor were reminded they had the same issue to face, sure, Marzipan's love bomb, had given everyone who had been in Manhatten at the time an incredible feeling of love and good will to all but as more and more Mutants from all over North America came to Forest seeking a new life...Concerns of Predation were sadly coming very soon.

"The oaths goes somethin' like this." Bill said "You raise your right hand and say 'I -Your Name- Do Solmnly swear not to swallow anybody..."

The Turtles blinked a few times hearing this

"Really?" MIkey asked

"...For as long as I shall live." Said Bill concluded.

 _ **Been experimenting with Bill's speech to emphasize Bill's Texan accent**_


	29. Kairel

_**For anyone who plays Animal Jam, the fact that Sabretooths or Smilodons are appearing in Animal Jam feels like a sign it's time to unveil this character...I feel in this Altertintive Verse I've created of the 2k3 Series where Mutants are actually more common than the Heroes believed themselves to be for the entirity of the series, Extinct Animals like Dinosaurs and to a Lesser Extent Cenozoic/Ice Age Animals are EXTREMELY rare, for reasons dealing with how to create them in lab conditions (Either requiring Jurassic Park style cloning (Not very reliable) or like Feral did snatching an Animal from the past with some sort of Time Machine) I think for the time being Cosmos is the only actual Mutant Dinosaur and most Prehistoric Mutants like Kairel will be Ice Age species, not as terrifing as an actual Dinosaur but still terrifing because as soon will be revealed, Mutants from Prehistoric Animals before Humanity began Civilazation have a mysterious power that isn't easy for modern animals to comprehend but it seems to be in Prehistoric Times the barriers between dimenstions was thinner and when Earth was younger it had a kind of Primordial Energy that dissipated as it Matured**_

Having left late at night our heroes fell asleep in the Helicopter and when they landed in Portland Oregon at about 5 in the morning. Karai and Chapman awoke and had the Foot Ninja scout out for clues, while Karai decided the Mutants and Humans from First Earth should get some necessary rest.

Meanwhile an informant came to Constantine with the News of Karai and the Morning Glories arrival.

"Ah..." Constantine said as he reached for a glass of water "...Very good." He began to drink

"...And...They brought the Turtles with them..." Said the Informant Nervously

Constantine spat out the water.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed "The Turtles are here?! This changes everything!"

He then realized he needed to bring out his 'Secret Weapon' one of the few Mutants other than the Morning Glories who didn't die come out hideously deformed...

When the Heroes awoke sometime after lunch they were beginning toget the kinks out of their arms and legs when a Ninja came in and said

"We saw some suspious activity near the Log House Museum..." The Ninja said "...We found some hairs..." He held in his hand coarse black hairs like from a Rhino's Tail

"We DNA scanned them...They are from Nubs."

"Do you think this is a trap?" Ichabod asked mildly

"Of course it's a trap!" Karai hissed but she instantly softened seeing Ichabod's face and remembering he was from an entirely different dimenstion than her. She sighed "Why else would he leave the hair for us to find...No other activity at the Museum I take it?"

"The Museum seems inexplicably closed." Said the Ninja.

"We still have a few hours of daylight." Karai sighed "The fact Mutant Animals can show themselves in broad daylight is a blessing I never expected...Constantine will have to risk exposing himself to engage us...Morning Glories ASSEMBLE!"

The Morning Glories did and bowed.

"Here is our plan..."

The Morning Glories approached the Museum seemingly alone. but Karai,Chapman,the Turtles and the First Earthers were some distance away watching

"I have a bad feeling about this Karai..." Leo said "...We stillhave no idea who or what we may be facing and you're having them face it alone?"

The Morning Glories tentatively entered the Museum but then through his bionoculars, Don saw something...His blood flowed away from his face.

"HOLY SHELL!" He squeaked He saw coming round the corner, climbing the front stairs...A Burly but still feminine feline figure with a sandy colored coat, a short stumpy tail...But most of all those unmistakable fangs jutting out of the mouth

"It's a Smilodon!" Don squeaked "A SABRETOOTH!"

"Shell!" Raph yelled "A Mutant one?!"

As they all watched with horror the Smilodon entered the Log House's Front Door.

The Morning Glories heard a deep rumbling purr "So...I finally get to meet my famous Cousins..."

The Seven Terrified Mutants turned and saw a Mutant Feline larger than any of them (Even Hank because he wasn't much larger than the average Human) Standing in the doorway.

"I'm Kairel." She said as she licked her chops hungrily

 _ **I could write more...But I feel it is better to end with this suspense**_


	30. Candygram for Kairel

_**Yeah...If you know what I'm refrencing with this title chapter congradulation you have excellent taste in movies also...Not much else to say other than I've been planning this chapter for quite some time, Kairel's Conception was formed around this scene.**_

The Morning Glories were frozen with fear as Kairel calmly shut the door behind her all the Males were some form of Prey Species and even the two Felines, Olive and Chloe were Small Cats who could become prey to larger predators including larger species of Cats because Nature is a Mean Mama no two ways about it.

Then Kairel lowered herself to all fours and over her body formed the same type of black exoskeleton that Olive was able to form over her body.

That reminder of her own power was what gave Olive the Ability to find her courage.

"So..." Olive said darkly "You're like me huh?" Olive then formed her own Exoskeleton over herself "C'mon Cousin let's see what you got!"

Olive leapt foreward, the Larger Feline Mutant batted her away with one swipe of her left arm and sent Olive flying into a wall. Oive yowled in pain and dismay!

Raph heard that cry and instantly rose to his feet and he whipped out his sais

"Olive!" He yelled "I'm comin' for ya!"

"Raph wait!" Don yelled as He, Leo and Mikey chased after the Red banded Turtle.

Raph kicked down the door to the Log House Museum easily enough.

Karai, Chapman watched the Turtles run in, and less then a minute later all four of them were sent flying back out...They flew a good five feet from the Museum before they crashed to the pavement.

Eleanor turned to Karai "Leave it to me." She said "She may be strong but she won't be able to resist my psionics!"

The Massive Mutant Sheep charged into the Log House Museum. a sharp bleating cry of pain rang out and Eleanor was sent flying out the front door too, she didn't fly as far as the Turtles but that was probobly because she had so much more meat covering her bones.

"She's...She's resistant to Psionics!" She exclaimed in horror "That Exoskeleton! It gives her immunity from both physical attacks and Psionic Attacks!"

Everyone watched in horror and with no more distractions Kairel was free to have her fun chasing the Morning Glories around the Museum.

"She's toying with them!" Don exclaimed in horror "Like a Cat she's playing with her prey before the kill!"

"No." Chapman said somberly "Not the kill...Constantine wants his Mutant Creations back alive most of all...She's most likely planning to knock them all out cod and bring them back to Constantine."

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do..." Marzipan clutched her head trying to think of a solution.

However it was Bill who got the idea.

"I have an idea!" Bill said "The Sabretooth will form the Exoskeleton whenever she feels she needs to defend from an attack, but if she's anything like Olive she can't also eat while in the Exoskeleton."

"What are you getting at?" Don asked

"Don." The Bull-Boy grabbed the Mutant Turtle by the Shoulders "I have an idea but I need your help to do it...Bob isn't here to do then inventing."

Chapman certainly was able to help providing the needed materials. And it wasn't a moment too soon...Six Minutes later Bill came in dressed in and old fashoned Mailman Outfit holding what looked like a Heart Shaped Candy Box.

"Candygram for Kairel..." He said and that's when he saw...Kairel was laughing as she had all Seven of the Morning Glories...She was trapping/crushing them with a Piano against the wall.

Bill took a deep breath to regain his bearings and he said again "Candygram for Kairel."

He briskly trotted over to Kairel who stopped and turned her head at the Strange Dainty Bovine.

"Candygram for Kairel." He said "Candygram for Kairel."

"I'm Kairel." The Sabretooth said

"Sigh here." Bill handed her the Paper, Kairel roughly scribbled her name and he handed her the candy box.

"Thank ya Kindly Ma'am." He said returning to his usual Texas Drawl as he walked out his covered his floppy ears.

"Mmmm!" Purred Kairel as she unlacked the pink ribbon from the box "I like candy!"

"BOOM!" As soon she opened the box, Kairel was stunned for facial fur blackened and singed but otherwise she was unhurt (She had a titainium skeleton) She was stunned enough though that it gave the Morning Glories a chance to flee running out entrence the front door broken in two from Raphael kicking it.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Don said

 _ **Fun Fact the reason Ilearned about the Log House Museum in Seatle was I needed an Old West feeling place for this scene to take place in**_


	31. The Old Steel Mill

_**So...At this point I won't even try to pretend what is in Actual Seattle here I simply let my imagination run wild as I imagine the hidden underground world of Constantine's living but rejected creations.**_

Ichabod quickly tended to the bruised and battered Morning Glories, really all they had was a few bruises and bumps, Constantine clearly wanted his creations back in working condition.

"Just a few pricks." Ichabod said soothingly and he injected the pain killer into Nim's arm as the Mutant Rat flinched "And all that pain will melt away in only a few minutes."

"Your medical technology is amazing." Chapman sighed as he eximined the various medicines "How long would it have taken us to invent this stuff on our own?"

Ichabod shrugged he had no idea how to answer questions like that.

Olive looked around, she sniffed the wind, and she turned in a particular direction.

Raph noticed this "Olive?" He approached his Feline Lover

"Raph..." Olive said "...I feel I'm beginning to remember something...Something from my time in the Lab..."

Raph quickly put his hands on her shoulders "What is it Olive?" He asked

"Something they placed in my head..." Olive said "...A Message...That if I'm ever in trouble I should head to a certain place..."

Olive asked Karai for a map of the City and after a few brief momens of scanning, she touched a place on the Northwest Corner of the Outskirts of the City.

"Here...Here is the place according to the Message in my Brain." She said

Chapman checked his Computer "Official records state nothing in that area but an abadoned steel mill."

"Abadoned huh?" MIkey asked "Sounds like the perfect place to hide something!"

"Indeed." Karai sighed "At this point my Students, Chapman and I can not personally accompany you furthur...Too much risk, however we have one headset to keep communication with you..."

Ultimatly Donatello took the Headset, as none of the Morning Glories' heads could fit the Headset.

So the Morning Glories, the Turtles and the First Earthers traveled to the Steel Mill which looked remarkably stable for a place that had been supposedlly abadoned for over 50 years.

Following Olive's lead they entered the Mill Olive was looking for something, she found wooden box she pushed the wooden box away and saw it had been covering a trapdoor in the floor.

"In here." She said opening the Hatch.

Chloe and Hank looked hesitant.

"That looks like an awful long way down..." Chloe said with a gulp "...Who knows where it leads..."

We don't have time to speculate!" Jonathan said irritably as he began to desend the ladder "Do you want to find that Calf or not?"

Chloe looked at Hank and they both sighed. They watched Jonathan followed by Nygma and Ichabod...Chloe saw Leonardo behind her with a concerned look and she finally headed towards the hatch and after she desended Hnak followed.

The Tunnel was extremely long, after two minutes Jonathan was still desending rungs and it he could neither feel nor see an end yet.

That was when Chloe and Hank revealed they were horrible claustrophobes.

"Guys!" Hank called "I can't take it anymore! I'm scared!" His voice sounding more childlike by the minute.

Chloe yowled "I can't! I can't take it here!"

Jonathan feared this was the case, and he was beginning to sweat "Will someone do something about those two?" He uickly tucked his erection into his waitband while he still had the benifit of complete darkness.

Ichabod acted quickly "Someone hand Chloe and Hank something to blindfold themselves!"

Leo and Don quickly tugged off their own masks and passed them down to the petrified Lynx and Rhino

"Tie those around your eyes." Ichabod said

Actually they didn't need to tie them on. Leo and Don had simply tugged them off as they were so Chloe and Hank simply pulled them over their heads so their eyes were covered.

"Breathe." Ichabod said "Breathe deeply in and out for one whole minute."

The everyone else in line was tense as the Two Terrified Mutants breathed in and out for a minute

"I want you two to picture in your minds..." Ichabod began to say "...A beautiful green meadow...A sky bright brilliant blue...Clouds as white as marshmallows..."

As Chloe and and Hank imagined such a place they began to truly calm down.

"As you stand in the Meadow a cool breeze caresses your face..." Ichabod began climbing down the rungs again "Follow my voice."

The rest of the descent was more soothing with Ichabod's soothing voice describing a Heavenly Place. "...You look into the sky..." He continued "...And you see the most beautiful brilliant rainbow ever!"

Chloe and Hank both found a smile begin to form at the corners of their mouths in spite of the situation.

Jonathan hoped his erection would soon past. Ever since his epiphany after his attempted suicide...Jonathan swore he would be a good man and would never terrorize innocent people again (Of course in the case of evil people he may have to utalize his knowledge of fear to defend himself or others. Even if he wanted to be normal citizen, Jonathan realized he could only do so much with his scrawny beanpole body) He believed he could simply starve his inner Scarecrow by denying him the Fear, the Monster in his Psyche craved...However Jonathan miscalculated...For depriving his craving for Fear for years he only warped it into something stronger and courser...It became a deeply sexual thing by repressing it...And so...When he saw or heard anyone other than his own in the throes of great fear...He would instantly become sexually aroused which never happened even when he was the Scarecrow. It didn't matter if it was a Male, Female or in the case the Terrified weren't even Human Beings!

But finally they reached an end. Jonathan felt his feet touch the floor and he saw hints of light, he turned and saw they were coming from the opposite side of a door.

"Great." Jonathan sighed "Where are we?"

"We're not alone." Ichabod said quickly "I detect a scent..." Ichabod sniffed "...It seemes...Bovine...And no it isn't you Bill...It seems to be coming from that corner to the left!"

Don got his flashlight out of his dufflebag and shined it in the corner. The light revealed a figure covered in cocealing brown robes...The figure was rather large though probobly because it was a Mutant Bovine.

"Who are you?" Don asked

"Who would you like me to be?" Came a deep, yet wistful voice "You Feline Girls...Aren't you?"

Marzipan looked at Cloe and Olive "Yeah...Three of us are all Feline Females..."

"Come here..." Said the Voice "...I have something for you..."

Timidly the three of them began to approach but Ichabod quickly pulled Marzipan away "You aren't a Mutant!" He hissed though his teeth

Chloe and Olive gingerly approached the Bovine Mutant "What do you have?" Chloe asked

The Mutant Bovine then lifted and revealed his hands, Chloe and Olive gasped with fright as he had only four fingers left on both hands!

"Here's the deal." He said "You can bite off one of my fingers for 10 Credits...20 Credits and you can have two fingers."

The Two Feline Girls yowled with fright and disgust and both ran to the arms of her favoried Turtle, Olive of course ran to Raph, and Chloe ran to Leo.

"Holy...Shell." Leo trembled when he realized what the Bovine Mutant had just offered.

 _ **I think I'll leave with that last image to sink in...That situation of an Herbivore offering fingers for Carnivores to eat is from the Beastars Manga, only in the Manga the Herbivore in question was a Saiga Antelope instead of Domestic Bull like the one in my story.**_


	32. A Meeting with the Archangel

_**Let's get this over with**_

Shocked and horrified with the Mutant Bull's offer of his own fingers, Don stepped foreward.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" He yelled "We don't commit cannabalism!"

"Cannabalism?" The Mutant Bull cocked his head "How could that be? None of you are my species?"

Don clutched his temples "That's not what I meant!" He fumed "I mean sapients don't eat other sapients..." Don looked at the Bull and saw genuine confusion in his dull, sunken eyes.

"Oh God..." Don gasped "...You really are different from us! Here Mutants do eat other Mutants!"

"I guess I may be the only reject left." The Bull sighed wistfully "All the others are probobly dead."

"Reject? What the shell are you rejects of?" Raph asked as he held Olive close

"Constantine Savage." Said the Bull "We're all the Mutants who were deformed in our Mutations...We weren't even given names...So we stay here...In Hades."

"You don't look deformed." Mikey said ernestly and timidly

"You haven't seen my twisted legs..." The Bull chuckled as he lifted his robe revealing his deformed legs causing everyone to gasp, and causing Nygma to begin gagging, causing Jonathan to rub his back softly to prevent his friend from vomiting

"No way I could ever walk with these..." Said the Bull "...So I was cast down here with the other rejects."

"Do...Do you only eat each other?" Don asked timidly "...Or do you have some other means of getting food?"

"Some of the more spry ones would sometimes travel to the surface to get scraps from the city." The Bull said "But that has been and awfully long time..."

Don having no idea how long ago it was since the Bull had last eaten pulled a Protien Bar out of his Duffle and tossed it into the Bull's Lap

"Ah..." The Bull's Mouth watered "...You are most generous!" He tore the wrapper off with his teeth and devoured the Bar in one gulp!

"I"ve had it with this pointless chitter chatter!" Ichabod exclaimed "The Bull can't help us find Nubs any quicker, I'm gonna see what's on the other side of that door!"

To his amazment the door was not locked he went through.

Don took the moment to ask Karai through the headset "Karai...Did you have any knowledge that Chloe and Hank were severe claustrophobes?"

"No Donatello." Karai sighed "This is the first time I've I've had any knowledge of it...We will have to deal with this when you all get back."

Ichabod then came running back in squeaking after what seemed like a flash of fire appeared.

"About that." Said the Bull "This place is like a Fire Factory under the Steel Factory it is Built Under...Flames flare out of great metal tubes, pay it no mind simply stay on the catwalk and you will be perfectly safe.

Everyone peeked through the door and saw a long dark hallway of metal and steel only illumenated by the files that flared at either side of a long catwalk.

'A pyrophobic's worst nightmare...' Jonathan thought sadly to himself He knew why Ichabod had a profound fear of fire...One time he had been blown off his feet by the explosion of a neighbor's home when he was eight, and when he was 13 the night he had to leave home...The night he was found by the Humanimals...He saw his childhood home burn to the ground andd Jonahan knew that for the longest time afterwards, Ichabod presumed Pamela and Himself died in that fire until they were able to prove otherwise

Ichabod at the moment was hunched over in a corner shivering and shaking. Jonathan approached his son "Ichabod..." Jonathan began to say

Of course that was what prompted Ichabod to stand and say "Give me a blindfold...As long as I don't see the flames I can move foreward."

Marzipan actually kept a blindfold on hand for just this purpose, she covered her lover's eyes and took him by the hand to lead him foreward.

The long catwalk was a nerve wracking trip the spurts of flame still felt dangerously hot and everyone was sweating profusely.

"I had a scary thought..." Mikey said at one point "What if the reason Kairel is so beefy was because she ate all the other rejects?"

Jonathan looked at Edward Nygma and both chuckled awkwardly back in the day when they were Gotham Rogues everyone loved jokes about Killer Croc's alleged cannabalism...THis time it was different...These Mutant Animals weren't dumb brutes like Killer Croc...They were clearly more sophiticated and intelligent despite their limited education...And the horror of the Prey Species selling off pieces of themselves bit by bit for some kind of 'credit' system...Brought a new meaning to 'Selling your body'

Finally they reached the end of the catwalk and the hall of fire was a differnt room, Leo opened the door, as Ichabod felt the last of the sweaty heat dissipate he took off his blindfold to find...A completely empty room. No Reject Mutant in here...Also no means of illumanation, no furniture, no stairs, absolutely no way in or out except the way they came in...

"A dead end." Ichabod sighed

But Marzipan's cat eyes were sharper in the darkness she saw a bit of paper on the floor. "I found something!" She said and she turned the piece of paper over revealing it was...A Poster.

"Hold it here." Leo said "So we can see it better."

The Poster contained Several Humanimals...And they all looked statilingly familar They were...A Male Jackrabbit, a Male Jamacian Fruit Bat, a Female Lynx, a Male Dwarf Hamster, A Female Fancy Rat, a Male Black Rhino and a Female Black and White House Cat. All standing together as Stars and Galaxies swirled around them.

Hank was the first to break the silence "Those Humanmals look like us." He said

"They do." Marzipan said "I remember this show from my Kittenhood on Planet Mizzer...They was a Show I would watch after school...The Magnificent Rainbow Warriors...They were a Group of Humanimals who were chosen by some Mystical Aliens to leave Planet Mizzer and travel from Planet to Planet helping Good Aliens and Fighting Evil Ones...And I even remember all the names of the Rainbow Warriors...They were...Olive...Hank...Earl...Chloe...Wyatt...Nimble...And even Knuckles...That was his actual name in the show...Some Humanimals actually named their Kid Knuckles...Than again...My name is Marzipan..."She trailed off

"Wait a minute..." Leo said "...How come you didn't mention this to any of us before?"

"Mostly because I didn't want to freak you guys out." Marzipan said "...When I first realized how similar the Morning Glories were to my Childhood Heroes...I thought it was freaky."

"Thus I had to leave that Poster..." Came a Deep Musical Voice

Golden Light beamed down from above...And thus came the form of an Angel a Handsome Man with Six Wings!

 _ **I once went to Universal Studios as a kid and there was an attraction to promote the movie 'Backdraft' like a lot of other things at Universal Studios it scared me...That experience I captured with the Hall of Fire**_


	33. The Magnificent Rainbow Warriors

_**Happy Earth Day Everybody! As such I do feel obligated to add a chapter to this story today, as it is in the Wild Kratts secection after all (Although I do admit that TMNT Characters and BTAS Characters have had more screentime than the titular team the Kratt Brothrs will reenter the story soon just a few things need to happen first) The Angel the Characters meet in this chapter is the Biblical Moses who at this current time is the Oldest Archangel on the Heveanly Grand Council (There were older Angels but at a point they decided to step down and move on to 'other work' Moses stays on for reasons will become clear in later stories) I base my Moses off the one in Prince of Egypt but if you prefer to imgine him as the Moses played by Charlton Heston in the The Ten Commandments that's perfectly fine with me...Moses obviously has had plenty of time to study Modern Society observing it from Heaven so he is clealy savvy about modern technolgies and pop culture**_

In the Center of the Room floated a magnificent angel of a Young Bearded Man with six magnificent feathered wings, silver trimmed with gold everytime the Angel flapped his six wings cooling gusts of wind fanned the Heroes which was refreshing after the heat of the fires.

Marzipan was the first to find her voice "Who...Who are you Beautiful One?" She asked

"I am Moses." Said the Angel.

Scarecrow and Riddler's jaws dropped and Edward Green stammered "Y-Y-Youn mean Moses THE Moses?!"

The Angel sighed wearily, the Heroes suspected he had gotten this question many times before "Yes." He said "I am here to help you. You see that poster in your hands Marzipan?"

"Yes." Marzipan mewed timidly

"You remember watching the Magnificent Rainbow Warriors..."

"Everyday after school!" She said

"Do you remember the names of the Humanimal Actors who played the Rainbow Warriors?" Moses asked

"No." Marzipan shook her head "I didn't ever pay attention to the credits either during the theme song or after the show."

Moses smiled "Good." He said he looked at Mortals gathered before him "I realize that due to recent events, some of you have learned the truth about Marzipan's Home Planet of Mizzer..."

Marzipan, Ichabod, Edward Green, Scarecrow, Riddler, Bill and Leonardo had all been on the Enchanted Flying Boat where they met Marzpan's old Schoolmate Burma and she had learned the Truth about Mizzer by studying at the Fabuland Library but everyone else who hadn't taken that Enchanted Boat Trip were in the dark.

Moses was able to see by the expressions on everyone's faces who had the truth and who was still in the dark. So he began to weave an enchanted orb, like the kind Chardanaro had done. "We have too little time to spare detailing the very beginnings of how the Humanimals of Mizzer came to be the way they were before the Invasion of the Wranglers but suffice it to say...It wasn't the conclustion we wanted them to come to at all...The Humanimals of Mizzer led by the Domestic Cats and Dogs, mostly the Cats as a Black Cat-Man was the Mastermind behind it all, they segrgated themselves from the Humans and then furthur segrated themselves, in the center the Dogs and Cats always took the best land for themselves...Divding it into the Dog half and the Cat Half...the Closest Creatures they would have those lands, were the Tropical Mammals and the Woodland Mammals and the Common Livestock Mammals Birds were all lumped into one community together as were the Reptiles and Amphibians, Insects and other Invertrabrates were pushed deep underground so no one else would have to look at them..."(Raph couldn't help but agree with that sentiment) "...And Fish, Cetaceans and other Water Dependant Creatures moved to the Oceans of other Waters where they needed to be...They did all this, because they believed they could not rejoin the Humans until they had 'Perfected themselves' but as generations went by it became clear they would never become 'perfect' never become Human either physically or mentally...So many sad generations went by where Humanimals Mothers and Fathers tuaght their children they should never be happy...But would never say why..."

Scarecrow and Riddler folded their arms they both were reminded of their own bad families.

"But as time moved foreward..." Moses showed them the Mizzer Marzipan was familar with her Hometown of Bluebell! "...Later Generations of Humanimals were beginning to question the attitudes of the Older Generations...And for the First Time...So were the Humans! They were asking how come the Humanimals never created any art...The Most Humanimals appeared on TV was on the Local News, for most of it's five thousand years of existance, Young Humanimals watched endless reruns of 20th Century Television..."

"Five thousand years of reruns..." Mikey murumured amazed.

Humans decided to take it upon themselves to ask the Humanimals to create some new television shows with them...Shows that would speak to the Hearts and Minds of Young Humanimals across Mizzer! So they placed flyers in every Humanimal Community and created their own Televistion Studio and waited for whoever would walk in the door.

The Mystical Orb showed some Shaggy Hippie-Looking Humans, sitting at a desk eager for a Humanimal to walk in the door...When it seems no one will come, the bell rings, the door opens...In walked a Jackrabbit-Man who looked a lot like Knuckles!"

"In came a Jackrabbit-Man, Rat-Woman, Hamster-Man and Lynx-Woman from the Woodland Mammals community,"Said Moses "And a Rhinoceros-Man and Fruit Bat-Man from the Tropical Mammals Community...Most surprisingly..." Olive gasped as she saw a Cat-Woman Humanimal who looked like herself enter the door "A Domestic Cat answered the Call...The Cats had always most stubbornly clung to the ideas of that First Black Cat who claimed Humanimals could perfect themselves into Humans...But here we saw the first seeds that the Cats were fianlly starting to come around to the idea that they didn't have to be Humans...If only they had a few more years...We might have had a breakthrough..." Moses shook his head sadly...Edward Green blushed...He remembered the Invastion of Mizzer his Stepfather Lord Sean had been one of the Leaders...Edward had been 14 at the time.

"Collaborating with the Humanimals who came..." Moses said "...They formed The Magnificent Rainbow Warriors..." The Morning Glories saw their Dopplegangers wearing an Astronaught like suit each with a different color...The Jackrabbit wore Red, the Fruit Bat Orange, the Lynx Yellow, the Hamster Green, the Rhino Blue, the Rat Purple and the Domestic Cat Pink.

"The Night the Wranglers attacked, the Actors were filming a scene that tookplace at a playground at Nighttime..." Moses said as the Orb showed the Moon of Mizzer shining down on a Children's Playground. the Morning Glory Dopplegangers all in their Rainbow Warrior Costumes

The Orb showed the Wranglers come in Weilding Plasma Guns and Twirling Lassos.

"That night..." Said Moses "...When the Actors faced true evilfor the first time...Instead of Actors playing Villains...Something that can only be called a Miracle happened...That night...The Actors became their Characters in defense of Mizzer!"

The Orb showed the Jackrabbit leaping at a Wrangler and unleashing a volley of kicks! The Rhino bravely charaged one Wrangler but was promptly shot dead.

"However...Brave and Noble as their attempts were..." Moses said "...They all died horribly."

An Angel with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes came down and began to pluck the souls fromthe Corpses.

But Gabriel the Angel who loved the Humanimals most of all...Saw what the Seven Actors had done and was deeply moved...He did not wish to see such potential vanish...As all the souls had been broken by their deaths and were left as jibbering vegetables...So he held onto the souls for years...Until he saw in another Earth...Some Human was buying as many Animals as he could to turn into Mutants...

The Morning Glories gasped

^Constantine Savage!^ Exclaimed Knuckles

"Yes." Said Moses "When Gabriel saw Constantine had just the right specimans...The exact same species as the Rainbow Warriors...He sent a Cherub to whisper into Constantine's Ear..."

The Orb showed a Transparent Angel whispering into Contantine's Ear causing him to think these ideas were coming from his own mind. "I think I'll save these seven for later..." Constantine said as seven tanks each containing a half finished Mutant was placed in cold storage.

"When the time was right...Gabriel had the Humanimal Souls placed in the developing Mutant Bodies...

The Orb showed Seven Mutants lowering Seven Soulsinto Seven Tanks.

"...Just as the Dark Water was added..." Said Moses.

The Orb showed a hand holding a bottle of Dark Water and pouring it into a tank.

"This is all very interesting..." Riddler said finding his Courage to speak to the Angel. "...But how is this to help us find that Rhino Calf?"

Moses smiled "I'vealready given you everything you need...It is your choice what you do with it...Remember...What is...Is what must be." And with that the Angel vanished as quickly as he came.

That was when everyone noticed the Morning Glories were all shuddering violently...Shivering...Sweating...A few were beginning to clutch their hearts...

Leo walked over to Chloe...As the Lynk was looking violently ill "Chloe..." Leo's voice was tender sounding almost childlike "What's happening to you?"

Chloe clutched her heart and said "Have you ever seen a computer screen...When it glitches?" She asked

"Yes."Leo said

"Imgine that...With a Soul..." Her voice deeped then she let out a yowl!

Leo quickly found his commanding voice again "We need to get them help QUICK!" He yelled

 _ **Once Again Happy Earth Day**_


	34. Deliver Us

_**Here is another Musical Chapter which is probobly why it has taken so long to get to it...This is will a critical chapter to many Future Chapters one character's choice in this chapter will have consequences for many future stories. And Also we reveal the Identity of the Mysterious Female Mountain Hare Mutant. In Palladium RPG Book TMNT Guide to the Universe, an Alien Race called Gouli are described, in the Mountain Hare's Early Conception, the Alien Race she came from were simply tall, greener version of the Greys, but I realized with Bishop having been experimented on by Grey Aliens, that was gonna cause some issues...Than rereading the PDF of TMNT Guide to the Universe I realized I could make the Hare a Ghouli as they are vaguely similar to the Greys with the Compound-Eyes and Smooth Bodies that are described as a soft exoskeleton, also I feel the Goulis are just cool the racial dispositition is described as 'Calm, Whimsical, Vengeful' they can 'Cloud the minds of their opponants' and their favorite weapon the tradtional Gouli Slingshot 'No oneknows what is made of' The Goulis claim the stick must be made of a Triceraton Throat Bone and that the elastic is cured Triceraton Tendon...And nobody is sure weather their joking or not...You gotta love these guys!**_

They returned to the forest, and quickly Bill called Fossil and to the best of his ability explained the ability what had happened.

Fossil then called all the Humanimal Males of the Fellowship and also Peter Susano the Bison-Man and Scippio Fortuna the Peacock-Man.

As the Morning Glories shivered and shaked and clutched their hearts, Fossil quickly got out his mortar and pestle and some dried herbs.

"Fossil..." Ichabod said "...What is happening to the Morning Glories?"

"This is something that I far I can see has never happened before..." Fossil said as he quickly ground the Herbs with the Mortor and Pestle. "...The Humanimal Souls were placed in the bodies of ordanary animals the same species they were while those animals were in the process of being mutated..." He added a different kind of dried herb to the mixture and began pounding the mixture again "...The normal animals already had their own souls...Their is a reason Belladonna was transfered to an Dragon Embryo...Embryos don't have completely developed souls."

Ichabod froze thinking about Belladonna's situation.

"The Orginal Humanimal Souls went into a kind of stasis..." Fossil continued "...The Animal Souls fed off the Humanimal Souls...Their Memories...Their Likes and Dislikes...And as they began to truly live, to have experiences...They evolved beyond what they derived from the from the Humanimal Souls...Become their own Persons...But now...After being reminded of their orginal lives...The Humanimal Souls are now awake...And they are angry...Another Soul has leeched off of their lives...The Humanimal Souls feel they had their lives stolen from...And they seek to kill what they feel invaders...But it is very possible that the fight will destroy both personalities."

The Turtles felt a chill overcome them when they heard that. Raph clutched Olive as the Cat Mutant shivered like she was freezing cold and sweated like she was boiling.

"Fight it Olive..." Raph said as he clutched her shoulders "...Fight it."

"I have called all you Humanimal Men here..." Fossil said "...In hopes we can save these Humanimal/Mutant Hybrids...Gather round the Campfire."

The Humanimals led the Morning Glories to the Campfire.

"We shall sing the Song of the Ancient Humanimals in hopes it will bring peace to the orginal Humanimal Souls so they will be willing to support the new personalities rather than replace them..."

He then tossed the Powder into the Campfire and puffs and sweet scented smoke floated into the sky.

"Great Spirits of the Humanimals who came before us!" Fossil called into the sky "Your servant asks for your aid in his hour of need!"

The sky became dark the wind began to blow...Coming with the wind was the sound of a drum and some strange chanting in a language none of the Third Earthers or any Humans knew.

Meanwhile in New York City. Splinter was speaking with The Ancient One and Leatherhead when they saw it...In the Darkened Sky came a band of golden light and on that band were shining ghosts! First a Lynx-Man then a Fox-Woman, a Giant Elephant-Man, a Dancing Monkey-Woman...

"By...All that is Sacred..." Leatherhead gasped as he saw the beautiful spirits.

"Ancient One..."Splinter said "...Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No Splinter-San." Said Anchient One "And as beautiful as it is...It is a sign things are horribly out of balence...This should not happen...Not here."

That was when Chikara appeared

"You are absolutely right Young One." She said "This is a violation of our laws of Nature...We have contacted the Untilmate Damiyo to transporte you to the other side of this Country quicker..."

What the ritual consisted of, was all the Young Humanimal Men, Bill, Jim, Bob, Kong, Rory, Peter and Scippio slowly walk in a circle around the Morning Glories while singing.

Fossil asked the Turtles if they would also take part in the ritual. "You will recieve the memories of Countless Humanimals who lived and died before us..." Was all he said.

The Turtles were mostly concerned about saving the Morning Glories' lives so they saw no harm in recieving some dead Humanimal memories.

The Music began proper and the Humanimal Men led by Fossil began to sing

 _"Mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!_

 _Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull_

 _Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!_

 _With the sting of the whip on my shoulder_

 _With the salt of my sweat on my brow_

 _Mother Earth, Godess high_

 _Can you hear your children cry:_

 _Help us now_

 _This dark hour..._

 _Deliver us_

 _Hear our call_

 _Deliver us_

 _Queen of all_

 _Remember us, here in this burning sand_

 _Deliver us_

 _There's a land you promised us_

 _Deliver us to the promised land..."_

As the song continued none of them realized they had more audience members then they realized. A Lapine Face peeked at them through the trees. And dropped off a few feet away, Splinter, Leatherhead and Anchient One followed the dancing lights but as they were on their way, already the Turtles and the Morning Glories were reciving thememories from Countless Humanimals.

The Turtles in only a couple of moments felt themselves live and die a thousand different times...Each Turtle held in his mind Countless Humanimals lives, One Moment he was a Monkey-Man traveling through space, next he could be an Orca-Man swimming in an Alien Sea next he could possibly Thomas Lupine the Red Wolf Leader of the Humanimal Suicide Rebellion when some Humans actually got it into their head that they could not feed or water any Humanimal Slaves and simply replace them the instant one dropped dead.

When Splinter, Leatherhead and Anchient One arrived already, they saw the Humanimal Souls lifting the Turtles into the air along with the Morning Glories and the living Humanimal Man finishedthe song

 _"Deliver us_

 _Send a shepherd to shepherd us_

 _And deliver us to the promised land!"_

Finally the stars and Moon reappeared, the Spirits returned to Heaven, the Turtles and Morning Glories reopened their eyes.

"Welcome my Brothers and Sisters..." Fossil said warmly "...You are truly members of the Herd now."

When Splinter heard that he gasped in shock, he realized what had truly been done to his son...They had essentually been given a Humanimal Baptism...But they themselves didn't realize that was what had been done to them...But Splinter realized Fossil wanted to give his SOns this Baptism, so in the eyes of his Ancestors they would be seen as Humanimals...Because Donatello was marrying a Humanimal...Fossil had to have them be under HIS banner.

But his Son hadn't seen him. Splinter retreated back into the forest before his Sons could see him and the tears streaming from his eyes...He would remember this tresspass and Fossil would pay dearly for this...

As the Morning Glories began to feel themselves again Knuckles heard a honey sweet voice say "You are like me!"

And he saw her...The Beautiful Mountain Hare Mutant...She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she approached him trembling.

"I saw an heard everything." She said "Yesterday...I had a dream...THe dream instructed me to Follow you to the West Coast...Now I see why..."

She bowed before him "I am the Princess." She said

"Princess Who?" Raph asked as he rubbed his eye

"I hadn't got a name when I came here." She said "In my culture names are earned not given...I was in grave danger of being killed before I even got a chance to earn a name...I am not truly a Mutant Hare...I am a Gouli...Sworn Enemy of the Triceratons...In order tokeep me from being assaenated I was taken to Earth and transformed into an Ordanary Earth Animal to hide me from the Triceratons...However...I was captured by Human Scientists while in the Form of an Ordanary Hare and Mutated..."

 _ **And I think I'll leave it at that...**_


	35. The Slave Auction Revealed

_**So...Finally we reach the point where the Wild Kratts begin to enter the story again. I orginally had a lot more planned for the last chapter but I quickly had to close it after the song because if I dragged it on much further the song and Splinter's reaction would have lost its impact.**_

Knuckles wasn't sure what 'The Princess' meant when she said 'You are like me' so he asked her with a private telepathic message.

"It is because we both aren't orgianlly from Earth." She said "I mean I realize our stories aren't exactly the same...I'm an Extra-Terrestrial, and you are an Earthling whose ancestors left Earth many generations ago and..."

^Princess,^ Knuckles said ^I don't think you completely heard the entire truth of the story...I am not one but two...The Knuckles who was born an Ordanary Jackrabbit, became a Mutant fought against my Fellow Mutants in the Mutant Riots and who is currently speaking to you...And the Knuckes who really was a fictional character in an After-School Children's Show...Whose actor's soul was placed into my body as I was being Mutated to shape my personality...Thus I have some things from the Humanimal Soul...His likes and dislikes...The Morals he most valued...But I am my own Creature...From my own experiences as a Mutant...Princess if you only love me because you think I'm fellow Alien like you...Than I'm sorry you are mistaken..."

"Maybe that isn't true..." Princess said looking at her Lapine Feet..."While in the Form of an Ordinary Hare I only felt it was a disguise I needed to wear untill it was safe more me to retun home...But then I was captured by Humans...And after I awoke as a Mutant...I felt incredible physical strengh in every muscle and fiber of my being like I never felt before! You've got to know that Goulis have almost no ability to defend ourselves in hand-to-hand combat...We are almost entirely dependant upon guns and other projectile weapons for our survivel but when I awoke...I felt strong...Powerful...I realized my Hare Body was an incedible weapon...It simply lacks the nessicary mass in its natural form but at this current..."

"Friends!" Came Matoaka's sweet voice cutting Princess short. Matoaka, Minsk and Belladonna stepped through the Portal, in her right hand Matoaka carried what looked like a Newletter.

"After hearing about what Happened to Nubs..." The Unicorn-Queen said "I did some digging...I had some contacts who knew the underground...All things black market, and they found me this." She unfolded the Newsletter "There is soon the be an Auction in Gotham City...At the Iceberg Lounge."

Scarecrow and Riddler froze "That...That's Penguin's Place..." Scarecrow said he began to shudder and sweat as he knew Penguin had a large collection of Birds...

"Obviously they can't say they are auctioning off Sapient Beings..." Matoaka said "...But my Contacts informed me that 'Exotic Animals' are the code for Humanimals in this auction as some of the many things that will in the Auction tomorow night...And...What Animal do you see in siloette in this illistration?"

"A Rhino." Leo was trembling furiously...He remembered his adventure he had with Rory when they were taken to that Wrangler Casino/Brothel Space Station where they both had to dance for the Decadent Humans...He was terrified what would happen to a child like Nubs.

"We can't do anything more tonight..." Karai sighed "...It is already 2AM and we have already worn ourselves ragged...Get some rest my...Students..." She wasn't sure what to call them at this point "...I will begin to form a plan."

As the Morning Glories headed off to sleep, she saw Hank had tears streaming down his large face.

"We will get him back Hank." Karai said reaching a hand toward the Rhino-Mutant

"It's OK Karai..." Hank said "...I'm happy I'm crying...The memories of all the Humanimals...I feel different...I feel...Real."

Karai then realized what Hank was trying to articulate...Ever since the Morning Glories awoke in their Pods, in what was only three months ago but felt like ages ago...The Morning Glories had wanted to find their answers to their pasts...And this moment...They had finally done just that...And Karai couldn't help but feel happy...They had finally connected their pasts with their present and become whole...  
When they were finally asleep...Karai had some serious thinking to do...She remembered those Two Zoologists who knew Nubs from back when he was a normal Animal...So had dismissed those two Boyish Biologist as mere fools...But it was starting to dawn on her...That those two were the ones she needed...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	36. Come Wayward Souls

_**Hoo-Boy...Did I say the last two chapters I added to The Secret Ring of Honor would be the final chapters this computer uploaded? Didn't think it would take this long to even start looking for a new computer and I need to write SOMETHING, so without furthur ado...The Chapter in which the Wild Kratts reenter the story.**_

Meanwhile in Gotham City deep under the Iceberg Lounge, Constantine Savage, and several of his Ninjas including Naomi drop off a bound and gagged Nubs.

"My oh my!" Exclaimed the Penguin as he eximined the Mutant Rhino Calf, "He certainly does look like a prime specimen..." He pinched Nubs in various places, causing protesting squeals from Nubs and squirmed and jerked in his binds.

"I rarely get a creature as rare and exotic as this." Penguin said "Other Hunters bring me common-as-muck creatures, Dogs, Cats, Rats...Sometimes even worse Vermin like Insects!" Penguin shuddered in disgust

"Whatever." Said Constantine, he was sweating, nervous "I need this Calf gone in 24 hours or less."

"I assure that shall be the case." Penguin said "He shall be the crown jewel of the auction tonight."

Nubs could hear everything that was being said...And he was scared...So scared he wished he could die right here and be spared whatever terible fate lay in store for him.

Unbeknownst to anyone but herself...Naomi was beginning to sweat...She saw the frightened Rhino...And she felt such sympathy for him...She was beginning to realize she couldn't let this happen to him...She had to do something!

After Our Heroes awoke the next morning, Karai announced she had loacated the Wild Kratts Team, they were curently in the Canadian Wilderness...They flew overe there in a few hours...There they found the Wild Kratts seemingly languidly sitting about on a pebbled shore.

This was the First Time the Turtles got a look at the Tortuga, Don was speechless at first "How...How did you build such a thing?" He gasped

"Remember that invastion of the Triceratops Aliens?" Aviva asked "We were lucky and managed to get some of that Alien Technology to study."

There was very little time for pleasantries. Mat0oaka quickly showed them the note for the Slave Auction and Karai showed them Constatine's Ransom Note.

The Kratt Brothers sat down...Shocked when they learned the true reason behind Nubs Mutation...

"He was Mutated..."Martin said "...Turned into a Sapient Being...All to be the bait for A TRAP?!"

"Unfortunatly yes," Karai sighed "Constantine Savage is utterly ruthless...He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants...And what he wants...Is my Morning Glories."

Marzipan meanwhile, was drawing, she had been drawing pictures since they had left for Canada.

"So what's gonna happen to Nubs?" Jimmy Z asked "What do these people want a Rhino Slave for?"

"Anything a Human Slave can do and more." Marzipan said stepping forward with her many drawings, "I was a slave once...For seven years I was a slave...In my dreams last night...I remembered so many things I saw when I was a Slave Girl, at Castle Vortex...I realized what I had to do..."

She gave the Wild Kratts her drawings, they were amazingly lifelike compared to her normal drawings "Seems Great Spirit was guiding my hand today." Marzipan said bluntly

As Martin turned the pages over...More and more horrors got revealed. First was an Enormous Man, raping a Dog-Woman, while a Dog-Man holding his bleeding face said "We'll be home by Thanksgiving" Another drawing, a Crocodile-Man with a Gazelle-Woman on his right and a Raccoon-Woman on his left all hanging by their wrists, with what looked like tears of blood streaming down their faces saying "We'll be home by Christmas." A picture of a Rabbit-Girl her dress torn and like the Dog-Man holding her bleeding face and one eyes peeking through her fingers saying "We'llbe hme by Easter."

Finally a picture of something Marzipan saw late one night, she was looking out the window when all the other slaves were asleep. The graves of all the other slaves who met grisly fates on the previous pages, their ghosts were rising from their graves, and they were all looking to a strange Black Cat-Women wearing a black cloak. This was the Black Beast of Death, whoever is looking at the Black Beast sees the Black Beast as a creature of his or her own blood...What was very unusaul about this (Though the Wild Kratts had no way of knowing this at the time) Was that the Black Beast is almost always described as Male but for some reason Marzipan percieved the Black Beast as a Feamle Spirit.

When the Wild Kratts read the song in the Black Beasts Speech Balloon they seemed to also be able to hear what Marzipan heard that night, the Black Cat's haunting but not unpleasant voice singing to the Ghosts of those who had died

 _"Come wayward souls_

 _Who wander through the darkness_

 _There is a light for the lost and the mek_

 _Sorrow and fear_

 _Are easily forgotten_

 _When you submit to the sol of the earth."_

Martin felt two hot tears splash onto the paper, he looked at the Mutants and Humans who had come to him

"We're getting him back." Martin's voice low and dangerous "No matter what it takes."

 _ **Come Wayward Souls isn'tmine it's from Over the Garden Wall**_


	37. How do we Plan?

_**Thanks Stegosaurus for the Reviews, I had two Animal Adventures earlier this week. First Wednsday I went to an Animal Event at my local library, I left early because I didn't realize how many screamy kids would be there (I mean I knew it was a 'Family Night' but all the kids that night seemed to be the loudest, most hyper most ill mannered kids possible) and then on Thursday I decided to try out my belated Birthday Present of an LA Zoo Membership but when I went there not only were there screamy kids anywhere, but I remembered the zoo was a Pepsi place (Coke Girl for Life) and there were no better drink alternattives on that hot and dry day...And there wasn't anything good in the Souvenir Shops so I quickly left after maybe a few hours**_

Both the Tortuga and Karai's Personal Plane returned to Portland Oregon (Knowing that the Slave Auction was being held in Gotham City on First Earth,meant they only had to sent their Wristwatch Dimenstional Devices coordinates to Gotham City and they would be able to Dimenstion Jump from anywhere)

Now that they knew what they had to do (Rescue Nubs from the Slave Auction) They quickly realized they needed tofigure out HOW they were gonna do that...And they would have to figure it out quickly as it was already Six O'Clock PM so as they talked they had supper, to fuel themselvesfor the battle ahead.

"Penguin and us weren't exactly close..." Jonathan said as he tucked into his French Dip Sandwich "...The fact I got anxious around Birds was what prevented me from working with him and you Nygma?"

Nygma shrugged "We never had much in common..." He said "...I always liked my crimes to be intellectual works of art...Penguin only really cared about getting the loot...Profit was the only thing that mattered to him, for me was the one thing that never mattered."

"He probobly hasn't no idea what we've been doing these past few years." Jonathan said "Running his nightclub in Gotham City has probobly kept his beak to the Grindstone..."

"But still..." Nygma said as he took a bite of his sandwich "...Either Penguin or Contantine could have planned if they suspect they're about to be busted they may kill Nubs and any other Animal-People they have."

Chris and Martin shuddered

"This does sound like a job for Ninjas..." Leo said as he took a sip of water "...But it isn't our dimenstion we don't know what we're against."

"Even if we weren't close..." Riddler said as he took a drink of water himself "...We could come in to the Iceberg Lounge as costumes, claim we only have come to see our Old Friend Penguin...Reminisce about the old times...We could keep him thoroughly occupied while you Ninjas serch the place...Maybe even get some information..."

That was when two Foot Ninjas leapt into the scene carrying with them a Woman, in her right hand she held a white flag.

"Naomi Lee." Karai narrowed her eyes, she reconized her as one of the Foot Ninjas who defected with Constantine when he left.

"Mistress please!" She said "As my flag shows...You may wish to destroy me but before you do...I've come to help you retrieve the Rhino Calf!"

Both Karai and Chapman's jaws dropped.

"I was in charge of educating the Rhino Calf, preparing him for what was to come...And I knew back then it was all false pretenses...I still did my duty...But even back then...I saw in that Calf's eyes the innocence...And potential of a Human Child...When I saw the Calf...Bound and gagged...Something inside me broke...Something...Maternal awoke in me...It wouldn't let me let the Calf be sold into slavery..."

"That Calf's name is Nubs." Martin said as he and Chris stepped forward.

"Yes." Naomi said "I know...He said himself that was his name..." She looked at Martin's hair and eyes "...You must be the Man who named him..."

"Yeah." Martin said his arms folded "It was me."

"Normally Constantine himself picks the name for all his Mutants...He considers himself an expert namer...Before the Calf revealed he already had a name...Constatine intended to name him Charles."

"Charles?!" Chris exclaimed looking at Martin with one eyebrow raised

"That name dosn't fit at all!" Martin said

Martin kneeled down before Naomi

"But all the same...We really appriciate you actually coming to help us." Martin said kindly

"Yeah." Chris said "Because of this...Maybe Karai can take you back..." Chris chuckled nervously as he said this because he knew Karai was still a Ninja...An Shadow Warrior at heart...And she would kill when she felt it necessary...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	38. For These Scars

_**Here is where I discuss some issues that would come up if Wild Kratts and TMNT shared the same universe, I believe Aviva would have to create a totally different Creature Power Disc for a Mutant Animal than a Normal Animal...Since every Mutant is uniquie in their Mutation that would probobly mean the Creature Power Disc only is of that single Mutant by the logic of Creature Power Discs as shown by the show.**_

Naomi provided the Blueprints of The Iceberg Lounge.

"The Auction will be held in Private Room C at Midnight." Noami explained

The Kratt Brothers were tense, this would be the first time they would be fighting actual people in their creature power suits...Potentially leathally...But considering the severe danger Nubs was in at the moment they were willing to kill...Even if it could pontentially huant them for them for rest of their lives.

"We need to decide what creature power suits we're gonna fight with." Chris said

"Oh that's easy!" Jimmy said "Rhino! I mean...Hank's right over here to provide DNA."

"Huh?" The Rhino Mutant clearly had no idea what was being said

"Great idea Jimmy!" Aviva said "Only you forgot one teeny-tiny thing..."

"That is..." Jimmy said

"Hank's a Mutant!" Aviva snapped "His DNA has been alterned to make him what he is now! Remember how long it took to make the orginal rhino creature disk? In order to be able to have Hank's DNA be viable I'd have to make a unique Mutant Rhino Creature Power Disc."

"If that DNA of normal Animals is what is needed..." Karai said "...I can arrange for animal animal to be 'borrowed' from any wildlife refuge and..."

"We don't need a whole animal!" Aviva said quickly "If you can bring us samples in the formof hair or a tooth we can power our creature power discs that way."

"I think when this is over I want to take a look at your creature power discs." Chapman said "Figure out how they work..."

Aviva grimmaced she wasn't happy about the idea of sharing her inventions with what she knew was orgnaized crime...But still knew Nubs life was more important then anything else so...Negotiations make strange bedfellows.

At 9PM in Gotham City, Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane, Edward 'Riddler' Nygma and their respective sons were standing on the roof of a Skyscraper near the Iceberg Lounge where everyone else was waiting in an alley down below.

Ichabod was pacing rantaclly back and forth "I don't like this..." Ichabod said "...I don't like this one bit...What if he doesn't show in time?"

"Of he'll show." Jonathan said "In fact I think he'll be flying over us 3...2..." A Familar shadow flew overhead "...Speak of the devil..."

Meanwhile, Karai was providing her final blessings to the Wild Kratts and the rest of the Rescuers including her own Morning Glories before leaving them.

"Before we left...Naomi mentioned tobe how strange it seemed for Nubs to be able to speak in complete setences almost imediatly after being Mutated...The Turtles were of course infants when they were Mutated...But Splinter confided that it took several days before he realized he was capable of speech...I have been learning about Magic after being defeated by the Tengu Shredder, and I have reason to believe to Kratt Brothers, may be low level wizards...You have the power to slightly enhance the intelligence of any animal...Particurally young animal you bond with."

Aviva chuckled "That is very kind of you Karai...But the brothers aren't wizards they just have a way with Animals."

"Who's to say that isn't a form of magic?" Karai asked "Perhaps extrodanary genius talent in anything is a kind of magic all life is potentially capable of..."

Meanwhile Scarecrow and Riddler were trying to explain to Batman (With Batgirl and Robin in tow) That they had come back to Gotham and wearing their costumes, to save an innocent life not destroy one.

"Why should we believe you?" Batman asked...Despite his attempts to hide it...His age was beginning to show after 15 years since the Rogues Gallery was exiled to Planet Alderbaren.

Jonathan sighed, he knew it would eventually come to this.

"Because of this!" Scarecrow hissed pulling down his sleeves to reveal the scars on both his wrists from where he slashed himself. "I know you are the one who saved me that night...I now know that you had been watching me like a hawk before that fateful moment...Watching me stagger around...Half drunk by actual alchohal, half by overbearing grief and regret...As he was being restored in the hospital...Being pumped with the blood of other people...I had...A vision...A dream...Whatever you want to call it...Evie appeared tom me...Spoke to me...At first I asked if I were dead...Evie stated I wasn't...Than I concluded I must be dreaming...Evie began to tearfully beg me not to die...She said her last wish was for me to 'Live and Bed Happy' she pleaded that all she wanted was that I live and be happy...I begged her,not to leave me...So as a final parting gift...She sang me this most beautiful song...In gratitude I promised I would do as she wished...But I also promised I would also strive to be a better man...A man more worthy of her...I would be a good man."

Scarecrow sighed "For these Scars Batman...I came to extend the olive branch to you...My Son has become part of a Humanimal Herd...I wish to help him in his endevors with his herd...And surely Batman you wouldn't want this Rhino Calf or any other Humanimal to be auctioned off to some slaver barbarian..."

Batgirl turned to Batman "He's got a point Batman...I can't really feel he's being anything but genuine."

"Yeah..."Robin said "...Riddler hasn't even spoken in any riddles so you know it's hit the fan!"

 _ **Read and recview**_


	39. The Infiltration of the Iceberg Lounge

_**Can't sleep. Need to write, I keep thinking the last chapter was my last one for this worn out Laptop but unfortunatly my life keeps prompting me to write, even though this machine is 'A Tempormental Old Beast' (Watched a Let's Play of Nancy Drew: The Final Scene)**_

Thus the plan was finally complete. Batman would agree to stand aside and let Scarecrow and Riddler distract Penguin and butter him up, while several others would work to distract the guests and the Kratt Brothers would find Nubs.

At 9:45, Penguin was startled to seeold 'Friends' Scarecrow and Riddler coming toward him in full costume!

"W-What are you doing here?" Penguin stammered trying to keep calm.

"Come now!" Riddler chuckled "Can't we say Hello to an Old Friend after 15 years out of town...Out of planet?"

Penguin squinted noticing a lack od wrinkles or grey hair that he himself currently had "You look so young Nygma...Did you have a Botox?"

Riddler expected this question would be asked, he half chuckled half sighed "Worse." He said "I foolishly volanteered to test an experimental fountain-of-youth drug..." He became completely serious, "I was horrified to learn that while you can take one dose in your lifetime without any ill effects...But continue taking it over the years will make you so dependent that being deprived of it will eventually cause your bdy to fall apart like a leper." He looked at the shocked look upon Penguin's face, Scarecrow chuckled

"I didn't speak in Riddle's because I felt it I couldn't make a riddle out of it...So terrified was I of what I had in my body...And how incredibly foolish I felt...Disregarding the Reason I claim to cherish so much for the hollow pursuit of eternal youth! I speak plainly and simply for I don't wish anyone be tricked by the noxious temptation that tricked me."

Scarecrow was wearing his mask so Penguin couldn't see he had taken the potion as well, however since Scarecrow was one decade older than Riddler Scarecrow stillhad wrinkles but no longer had greying roots.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Penguin was beginning to sweat, it was a good sign.

"Oh." Scarecrow said "If you could let us invite somenew friends..."

"New friends?" Penguin asked when one ofhis Henchgirls ran over to himpanting

"Penguin!"She hissed "The Queen of Humanimals is here!"

"Oh good!" Riddler clapped his hands to emulate child-like entusiasm "Would you be kind enough to the poor dear and let us treat her to a night at your lounge?"

Penguin was sweating buckets, but he had to keep face. So he agreed.

Matoaka was accompanied by Minsk, Bill, Edward, Ichabod and Marzipan.

Both Ridler and Scarecrow, bowed and scrapped before they had spoken about this before.

("I know you prefer to be refered to as a Captain instead of a Queen." Riddler said at the time "But to a Social Climber like Penguin, this is important...To see an arogant prick like me bow before you will send a shock to the Old Bird's System.")

Matoaka ordered a Strawberry Margarita ("VIRGIN mind you. There are specific times when I drink alchohol and this is not one of them.") Her drink came speedily, While Matoaka had become better had detecting drugs and poisons since last year, she was still no where near Fossil's leval.

"People believe Unicorn Horns change color when they detect poisons..." Matoaka said to her human friends "They don't our horns glow blue in the presence of ghosts."

"Your majesty..." Scarecrow said gingerly "...If I may..." Matoaka handed him her drink. Scarecrow sniffed the drink and took a taste "It's not drugged." He said "And it's as virgin as your requested."

Matoaka sipped her beverage. She looked to the back, even though she couldn't see the Turtles, she knew they were there, hidden. She raised her tail and swished it three times to the right, which would signal to the Turtles 'The plan is now being set in motion.'

That was the signal for Donatello to turn off the power. For a mometn the entire lounge was pitch black.

Bob who had secretly entered was hanging upside down on the celing. Worked his Mechanical Sourcery with one spotlight, causing it to shine down upon his Bovine Brother.

Bill leaped onto a table. Ladies and Gentlemen..." He said "...If I may I will keep you company with a song..."

The Music from the sky came down. Don couldn'thelp but ask himself How common was this tatic of musical distraction was to military and espionage operations?

Bill walked along the tables as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt he sang

" _From the day he was born, he was trouble_

 _He was a thorn in his mother's side_

 _She tried in vain..."_

"But he never caused her nothing but pain..." Bob called down from above

" _...He left home the day she died!"_ With that he ripped off his shirt revealing his rippling pectorals and washboard abs,

The music sped up, and Bill began dancing wildly as he sang

" _From the day she was gone, all he wanted_

 _Was rock'n'roll, porn and a motorbike_

 _Shooting up junk..."_

The Turtles were clinging to the wall and they saw the Bull-Boy's hot sweaty body dancing like the girl in the 'She's a Maniac' music video. In each Turtle's head he was saying 'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay...' But they couldn't deny this Bovine Adonis was a pinicle of Male Beauty that surpassed the species barrier...

They quickly reached Penguin's Private Dining Area upstairs near the bar.

 _ **The Los Angeles Recording of the Rocky Horror Show where Meatloaf sings 'Eddie's Teddy' (Where Meatloaf played both Eddie and ) Is miles better than the movie version but I still see why they did it the way they did in the movie things you can do in stage plays aren't the same as you can do in movies.**_


	40. Nubs is Rescued

_**Wasn't sure how many chapters it would take to finally decided to do it. I just saw a really gross cartoon while channel surfing and need to wash the taste out of my brain.**_

Donatello opened the Penguin's secret controls and hacked it to open every door.

However both Penguin and Constantine had planned some extra security...Penguin was happy when Constantine provided some third party rogues so he wouldn't have to risk his precious henchgirls to protect one Rhino Calf.

Zach, Donita, and Gourmand were called to defend the Iceberg Lounge...However all three of them were nervous...They were all way in over their heads. In the pitch blackness several mutants could detect where the villians were by scent. Eleanor found Gourmand and imediatly went for the throat by hitting him with Bio-Manipulation Pain hitting his nervous system directly with her mind. Gourmand screamed in pain as he felt burning, freezing and stabbing pain all at the same time!

Donita had her fashonable night vision goggles, but they were doing her little good with the sheer pandmoniom of innocent Iceberg Lounge custumors running all around her. Matoaka grabbed her while she was dazed and quickly cuffed her.

Only Zach half by his own cowardice, half by his animosity towards the Kratt Brothers slunk to the private rooms with a platoon of Zachbots.

Penguins Kung-Fu Watresses had to be called to fight after all, the Kratt Brothers charging into battle with rhino creature power suits knew they may have to kill in order to save Nubs' life they didn't kill any of Penguin's henchgirls but they did break plenty of bones charging through them, blood splattered against the walls.

"Not so fast Wild Rats!" Zach called out "Zachbots..." However before he could even say 'Attack' Triguina who had been clinging to the ceiling (And had a pair of night vision goggles Don lended her) dropped down yowling onto Zach!

Pinned beneath her, Tri took her hypodermic needle weapon and slowly lowered it towards Zach's head... "Just one prick in the brain..." She hissed "...And you'll never hurt any creature again!"

"Tri! Wait!" Martin yelled "Don't kill him!"

The Mutant Margay turned toward the Kratt Brothers and hissed

"Please Tri." Chris implored "I know he's bad...Really bad...But please don't kill him."

"Why?!" She yelled "After all he's done why shouldn't he die?!"

"Because..." Chris wasn't sure how to say this "...He's not...Well...I mean we've always believed he's not well in the brain."

"You mean he's crazy?" Tri cocked her head

"I know it sounds weird." Chris said "But we've known Zach ever since we were little kids and...We feel he has something bad in him that causes him to act the way he does...We don't know what but it's there so please...Don't kill him."

Tri couldn't make heads or tails what theKratt Brothers meant but she got that they knew each other from childhood so she got off Zach and Batman himself cuffed him.

"I was able to hear that whole conversation." Batman said to the Kratt Brothers "I can appriciate your sactiity for life..." He sighed "...Even for a crimanal."

The Kratt Brothers were free to run to Private Room C, there they found Nubs bound and gagged along with a handful of Cat,Dog and Rat Humanimals. They were all freed but the Kratt Brothers took Nubs who was sobbing and weeping uncontrollably and brought him back to Karai and the Morning Glories and then they let Nubs have his reunion with his fellow Mutant Animals in privacy...Even though Nubs during the course of his kidnapping learned he wasn't related to Hank, and the reason he was Mutated was to be bait for Contantine's runaway creations. But the Morning Glories cared not...They loved him just the same and were happy to have him back.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	41. The Beginning of Wisdom

_**This has been an interesting journey...At times it was really hard to think of what to do next, and at times it felt like Nubs was a pawn for both Constantine and Myself the Author, as the tale of his Mutation into a Sapient was mostly a means to set the stage for future stories. And even though this story was posted in the Wild Kratts section the Ninja Turtles and Batman the Animated Series characters appeared far more, here I hopefully make amends for that by having the Wild Kratts feature more prominantly.**_

It was a lucky thing Zach, Donita, Gourmand and een Penguin were arrested in Gotham City because if it had been anywhere else on Planet Earth, they most likely would have been executed for Slave Trafficking, Gotham City seemed to have become a Micronation on Planet Earth that was able to prevent anyone arrested within its walls from being killed.

Scarecrow and Riddler felt indebted to this system, if it hadn't been for Gotham's policy they both would've died years ago.

But both had great fun laughing at Penguin's misfortune as he was being taken away to Stonegate.

"Traitors..." Penguin snarled

Riddler folded his arms "Hey." He said "There are lines even Rogues don't cross...Cannibalism is one, Rape is another..." (Riddler and Scarecrow's eyes narrowed as Penguin suirmed awkwardly) "...And I suppose the third is slave trafficking." Riddler said

"Indeed." Scarecrow said "While I suppose I attempted to enslave people with my fear gas...I wouldn't exchange slaves for anything...For while I would never rape or cannibalize a slave I kept I have no away of garanteeing any other slave master I gave a slave to wouldn't."

As the Wild Kratts watched their own Villains get loaded, Jimmy Z looked at Gourmand as he was eating a Taiyaki.

"Hey Gourmand," Jimmy said as he talked the tail half of the Taiyaki out of his mouth "Have you ever thought about instead of making food out of animals, how about making food shaped like animals? This Japanese Fish-Shaped Cake is pretty tasty."

Gourmand snarled as he was taken away.

Eventually the three Villains found a way to get their bail payed in the Jails of Third Earth. Zach drew his fellow Villains close

"Hey..." Zach said "...I have a plan for getting those freaks..."

Gourmand who had had enough with the pain tangling with Mutants can bring ran away crying "NO! I WANNA LIVE!"

After that night for Nubs himself, he had changed, before he had stood with a sort of slumped, hunchbacked posture, after his rescue, he stood more like a man, back straight, shoulders back, his eyes had a different look, it was difficult to describe, it wasn't exactly sad, it wasn't frightened, it seemed to be a Kingly look, it was the look of wisdom.

Nubs wanted to spend a moment with Chris and Martin the day after they rescued him. The three of them, two Homo Sapiens and one Black Rhinoceros on in a meadow near the Mutant Villaige of Forest watching the clouds and listening to sounds of birds, insects and the wind.

"Nubs..." MArtin finally said after much sitting in silence. "...I know we weren't the most supportive of you becoming a Mutant at first...It wasn't that we didn'tlike you anymore we just...Didn't have any idea what this meant for ecology and stuff...But then we learned...Why Contantine did what he did and that you were just bait to get his runaway Mutants back and..." Hot tears stung Martin's eyes he started to choke thinking about what happened to Nubs, what could have happened to Nubs if he had been sent to another planet "...Nubs..." Martin sobbed "...We're so sorry this had to happen to you!"

The young Rhino felt a pang in his heart for his human friends, he didn't want them to cry for him. He looked at the clouds and said "Look at the clouds...They never go backward do they? They only go one way..."

The Brothers looked at the clouds with their Rhino friend

"I never really saw the clouds before I became a Mutant..." Nubs said "...I feel I can truly see and hear and think for the first time...I see the world as it truly is..."

After a few more moments of quiet Nubs said "Homo Sapiens...What Humans are...It means 'Wise Man' not Smart Man or Clever Man...Wise Man...After last night...I feel I am Wise Rhinoceros...And that I can do what no other Rhino can do."

 _ **And thus we have decent forshadowing for the Revants of Dark Earth Arc starting with Donatello's Wedding, the 'Clouds never go backwards' quote is from The Plague Dogs which I seriously don't recomend if you have low tolerence for tradgedy.**_


End file.
